Forbidden Family
by T229311
Summary: This is basically a prequal to my next story so nothing really over the top about it, though there are some good parts. Rating is for some laguage and a bnit of violence as usual. Real quick, Red X and Raven are related with a surprise later.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So check it out, this was the first ever Teen Titans thing I did and never posted. Now that's mainly because I wasn't too happy with it. So I was reading over it one last time before I deleted it and then decided it would be the perfect prequel to the story I'm working on now. True there may be some things some people don't agree with, but hey that's not totally my problem, because I still love creating it. Some parts are slow and some are a lot better than others (naturally) but if you want to understand the next story you might have to read some of this one if not all of it.**

1

The Titans were sitting in the common room watching TV when a red light started flashing and a siren blared through their home. Suddenly the image on the TV changed from the movie they were watching to an image of a black clothed figure with a white mask and a red X across it.

All the titans were off the couch and out the door before Robin could yell "Go!"

Raven thought over the past six weeks. It had been eerily quiet in Jump City until a string of high profile robberies with no evidence recovered. Only Red X had enough talent to achieve a goal like that. They had encountered him at the last three scenes but each time he had escaped with his prize. Strangely each time he and Raven met he seemed hesitant to fight her.

As the Titans came into the downtown area with Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy in the air and Robin and Cyborg in their vehicles they saw a black motorcycle exactly like Robin's outside a jewelry store with none other than Red X striding out the front door with his cape billowing behind him.

Unwilling to let him escape Robin jumped off his bike and threw a disc at the black bike that beeped as it neared its target. Three seconds after attaching to Red X's bike the thing vanished in a fireball.

Seeing them approach Red X retreated into the store slinging a backpack over his shoulder presumably holding his prizes. Stopping at the back he waited as the Titans came through the door. He swept them with a look that said he wasn't impressed until his eyes met Ravens. As they're eyes met his narrowed and he gave her a cold and calculating look as if trying to decide something.

Pivoting he threw out his arm and a series of objects came at them all. By now they were familiar with his technique and they all ducked or dove avoiding the flying projectiles.

The five teens stood and rushed at the lone figure in black as Robin yelled his favorite line. "Titans go!"

Not surprisingly just as they had learned from him Red X had learned from the Titans and knew their moves and sequences. And just like them he knew a few new tricks. Changing from his arsenal of gadgets he shifted his weight and stuck out one arm. Making a fist he revealed something new that had been strapped to his wrist. With a hiss something sprayed out into Robins face. The mask protected his eyes but it wasn't meant for the eyes. Instead he had sprayed a new toxin of his own creation designed to be breathed in.

With a piercing scream the Titan Leader fell to the ground screaming and then slowly beginning to choke as the toxin flooded his lungs and his throat began to close. As his face turned blue the other Titans panicked.

Breaking of the attack Beast Boy dropped and kneeled next to him. "Robin what's going on?" Realizing his leader couldn't talk, Beast Boy changed into a wolf and seizing the boy's cape in his jaws dragged Robin from the store and away from the fight.

Inside the store the battle continued as if it had been choreographed for years. Each combatant moved swiftly making no mistakes.

Red X continued his retreat and made it to the back room before focusing on Cyborg. Just as Cyborg fired a blast at him Red X vanished and reappeared behind him and slammed him into the wall. Slamming an X onto Cyborgs cannon it kept the robotic man from retracting his cannon and I he fired it would blow itself up.

Starfire shot one of her own blasts at the thief who moved out of the way. Moving quickly he shoved Cyborg in front of him in the path of Starfire's next blast, making him intercept it. Struck in the chest Cyborg was sent into the wall and fell to the floor in an unmoving heap as the blast bounced off his armor and went back at Starfire.

Concerned for her friend Starfire wasn't paying attention when her own star bolt struck her in the face. With a shout she landed on her back.

Red X jumped to the side to avoid a crate that would have broken his skull had it connected. Transferring into a backwards roll he came to his feet staring at Raven.

When he saw her eyes flash white he broke again into a run. Racing up the stairs he kicked the door leading to the roof open. Almost to the edge he skidded to a halt as a rather large shape appeared quickly taking the form of a raven before becoming the girl herself.

Before she could finish materializing he threw an explosive into the air which detonated fifteen feet above them. Raven ducked as she came into form and debris and shrapnel rained around her. To her surprise Red X just stood there amidst it all merely shifting is weight to let the debris miss him by inches if I came too close.

By the time she recovered a green bird appeared over the other side behind Red X. Thinking the battle would turn in their favor she hung back letting Beast Boy attack the thief. This proved to be an error when a can appeared in the thief's hand and he sprayed it into what was now a lion's face.

Beast Boy appeared to lose control as he flashed through several forms before settling on one she had only seen once before. With a crazed look in his eye Beast Boy lunged at Raven attempting to knock her over the edge.

Looking questioningly at Red X he answered in his slightly metallic voice. "It's a drug. Once it's breathed the victim relives his worst memory."

That would explain it then. The last time Raven saw Beast Boy like this she had been trapped in his jaws in the sewer beneath Jump City. The glance over at Red X had cost her and she felt a sharp pain in her right shoulder as her team mate cut deep into her shoulder with his claws. She sank to her knees as he front of her clothes were spattered with blood.

From the corner of her eye she thought she saw Red X take a step forward as if concerned. She would have laughed at the thought if her predicament hadn't been so serious. Before she could blast him back the green beast slammed into her with its full strength and all its weight slammed into her inured shoulder making her cry out again.

Their combined weight proved too much for the edge and the lip of the roof crumbled beneath the as they both plummeted several hundred yard to the street below. The predicament seemed to jar Beast Boy to his senses because he suddenly transformed into a bat and streaked upward. She was tempted to wave as she shot past him.

Raven tried to summon her power to fly or at least shield herself from the worst of the impact but the pain from her friends attack was too great and she couldn't focus. She closed her eyes when she got within one hundred feet of the pavement waiting for the collision that not even her unnatural body would be able to withstand.

Suddenly a strong arm wrapped around her and when she next opened her eyes she was lying on the roof of the building opposite. Raven looked up expecting to see Robin standing above her but instead it was none other than Red X who had saved her for some unknown reason.

Satisfied that she was going to live he ran to the edge of the roof before jumping into the air. Before she could get to her feet he vanished.

Climbing to her feet she stumbled over to the side where he had gone and looked around. He was nowhere to be seen. She swore remembering he could teleport away.

"_Damn Robin for making that suit so powerful! How do we stop him when he can just vanish?" _Raven thought to herself. She phased out and reappeared on the street below. Reaching up with her left hand she placed it on her right shoulder and closed the wound, instantly making the pain go away.

Walking over to the jewelry store she met Beast Boy who was stuffing Cyborg into the back seat of the T Car apparently still unconscious. Starfire was already in the back also out cold with Robin in the front seat with a lump on is head that hadn't been there before. Raven looked over at Beast Boy with an eyebrow raised.

"I had to knock him out. The guy wouldn't shut up. I'm sure he'll understand, I'll just make him some of my famous Tofu eggs and everything will be okay." Seeing she looked less than amused Beast Boy dropped his forced smile. When he saw the blood on her clothes his face turned a rather light shade of green and looked like he would faint before he squeaked a question. "Raven are you okay? I didn't hurt you that bad did I?"

"I'm fine. It was just a scratch and I closed the wound."

"Raven that doesn't look like just a scratch."

"Maybe it wasn't but it's gone now so drop it." Watching Beast Boy shut the car doors he wisely obeyed and walked around to the driver's side door.

"Man I can't believe I finally get to drive the T Car. Cyborg is going to be so mad when he finds out."

"Actually Beast Boy I don't think Cyborg's going to care at all."

"What, why not?"

The voice that answered was Cyborg's. "Because you're not driving I am."

Beast Boys jaw dropped as he saw Cyborg sitting in the front seat. "No way, you were unconscious. Besides I shut the doors, how did you get up front?"

"My system rebooted itself and then I climbed over the front seat. It wasn't that hard to do. Now get in the back seat where you belong."

Raven let out a low and evil sounding laugh as she heard the exchange. "I'll meet you all back at the tower. I'm going to assume we're not going for pizza this time. "

"Nah we better not. I want to get back and analyze some of Robins DNA. Let's find out what that dude got him with. Maybe I can make a cure so it won't work again."

"Right, I'll see you there"

The T Car pulled away and Raven looked back at the scene were Police were preparing to look for evidence left behind. She knew they wouldn't find anything. Red X was too good for that. Turning away Raven took the shape of the bird she was named after and vanished from sight thinking of Titans Tower.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Raven was lying in her room when there was a heavy pounding on her door. Looking at her clock she saw it was close to midnight. Pressing her hand against the pad beside the door it hissed open to show Robin standing there holding a box in his hands. Cyborg had spent over three hours running tests on his blood until finally he had isolated the compound in his blood and created an antibody. Once he had injected it into Robin's body it had taken less than five minutes for the affects of Red X's chemical to wear off.

Holding out his hand she saw e was holding an envelope with her name on it.

"This came for you several minutes ago."

"Who's it from?" she asked, racking her brains to figure out who would send her something especially at this time.

"We don't know. The door buzzed but when we got there, there was no one there. Cyborg checked the security cameras but they don't show anybody. If you don't want to open it that's fine."

"No, no it's fine I'll take it." Robin stood there expectantly but she decided she didn't want him knowing what it was. Pressing her palm to the pad the door shot in his face. Raven heard him mumbling on the other side of the door but didn't know what he said.

Returning to her bed she ripped the envelope open and took out a red sheet of folded paper with black ink writing.

_Raven, I know you have questions. Get to Ground Zero at 2:30. Tell no one you are coming. The back door will be open._

The letter wasn't signed but there was no doubt who it was from. The only person who would write a letter like that would be Red X. Ground Zero was one of the most popular clubs in the entire city. She'd only been once when Starfire's sister had come for a visit. Or rather to escape the authorities pursuing her.

Raven had no idea how she was going to get out without alerting anyone. In fact she wasn't sure she wanted to go. On the other and she did want answers. Like why he had saved her and why he seemed hesitant to fight her.

Not wanting to sleep she picked up a book and decided to pass the time by reading. At 2:20 she grabbed her cloak and phased into the common room. She couldn't leave without setting off the security alarm. Appearing before the machine she shut it down and went through the door. Finally when she was outside she teleported into an alley by the club.

Raven didn't know someone else had been awake, or that he now sat in front o the computer tracing her very location, and listening in on a microphone within her cloak that she knew nothing about.

Raven moved farther down the alley until she saw the door open less than an inch so as not to attract attention. Pushing open the door she found herself in a room that was pitch black with no light.

Seconds later she had to shield her eyes as the room was flooded with light and something dropped behind her. Turning she saw the door shut and this time heard a noise from the direction she had just been facing.

Leaning casually against the wall was a man the opposite of what she expected. Dressed all in black he had jet black hair that hung loosely the same length as hers. For some reason he looked strangely familiar.

And to her surprise his eyes, like hers were unnatural. Though instead of violet they too were black. When he spoke it wasn't with a metallic voice but with a low one that despite being soft held a darker edge.

"Just on time. I like that. So many people today are unreliable. You say stop and they go, you say duck and they jump. And if you say 2:30 they come at midnight hoping to surprise you. But not you Raven, you're different, and you always have been."

Narrowing her eyes Raven asked the question most on her mind. "Who are you?"

The man gave a slight smile and reached inside his trench coat. With a flick of his wrist a white mask with a red X landed on the table and slid to a halt in front of her. Without another word he strode past her and out into the alley.

Raven stared at the mask in surprise and then ran out after him. Looking to her right she saw him again leaning against the brick wall. "Walk with me." Jerking his head he walked down the alley and after a brief hesitation she followed.

Once they had rounded the corner another masked figure slipped through the door they had left slightly ajar. Robin had seen them exit and though he hadn't been able to tell anything about the guy who came out first and was practically invisible in the dark due to his clothes he knew something had gotten to Raven. Entering the room he looked around hoping to find some indication of what it may have been his eyes immediately found the mask on the table.

Backing out the door Robin scrambled up the side of a fire escape on the next building and jumped the few remaining feet to the roof. Looking around he saw Raven walking down the sidewalk and disappear down another alley. He still couldn't glimpse the person with her. Swinging across the street he landed on the other roof and pursued them. He may not know what was going on but he had every intention of finding out.

Raven stared at the man next to her. "What do you want?"

"Oh Raven it should be obvious." He leaned over and whispered in her ear as if he was imparting some big secret. "I want _you, _Raven. They'd be so happy, to know that we're together."

"What are you talking about?" Raves asked wondering what he meant. "Who are they?"

"Raven if you need to ask that question you're not read to know. But I came here for you. Indeed I've waited long to meet you face to face. When I first saw you in our first battle, I only suspected what you were. I had to ask before I was sure."

Raven stepped away from him slightly nervous. "What do you mean you had to make sure? Where did you come from?"

Red X opened his mouth as if to answer then cocked his head o the side. "Well we've almost run out of time. But suffice to say, I _need _you Raven. I can give you what no one else can." Stepping away from her he looked to the roof above them and then back at her. "When you are ready, come and find me." Before she could say another word he vanished.

Looking around she thought she heard something moving but saw no one. Disappointed and confused she disappeared and made herself reappear in front of the tower. Phasing through the door she reactivated security and went to her room.

Raven looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 4:30. It didn't feel like she ad bee gone nearly that long. Lying back on her bed she tried to fall asleep with her mind still buzzing and wondering what he had meant.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Raven awoke from a fitful sleep and realized she couldn't move. She panicked, confused until she realized she was twisted up in her blankets. Apparently she had been tossing and turning as well. She rolled out of her bed and went to her door. Walking to the common room she saw everyone sitting around eating. Beast Boy looked up when he heard her.

"Dude, what did you do last night? It's only 5:00 at night. We had to start diner without you. You're lucky there weren't any calls today."

Cyborg got up from the table and went to the stove. "I figured you'd be awake soon, so here you go." Raven looked appreciatively at him as she took the tea from him. "You want something to eat?"

"I'll stick with the tea." Rave turned to look at Robin when he cleared is throat.

"So Raven, what kept you all day? Not feeling well, or did you just not sleep?" He was giving her a look that said he knew exactly what she had been doing.

Still she didn't feel like she had to explain herself to anyone. Least of all to him. Despite those feelings she didn't want to tell the others. If Robin wanted to tell on her that was his decision.

Raven decided on telling a half truth. "I' fine I just didn't get a great sleep."

"You should try some of tofu dinner it will really wake you up."

"Thanks, but I'll stick with tea."

"Hmf, you would."

Rave rolled her eyes at his childish remark. "Shove it BB." Turning she left the room and headed to the roof.

Sitting by the edge Raven sat and decided to meditate. Draining the last of her tea she closed her eyes and began her chant. She had only been at it for five minutes when the door swung open and Robin walked onto the roof. Raven let out an exasperated sigh as she saw his face. Despite the fact he was wearing a mask it was obvious he was mad.

"Raven we need to talk."

"Oh goodie just how I wanted to spend m afternoon. Getting yelled at by the Boy Wonder, I must be the luckiest girl alive." She saw his face turn red and had to admit she enjoyed provoking him.

"Would you like to explain this?" Holding out his hand she saw it was a small tape recorder and her heart skipped a beat as she heard the voice from last night.

"_It should be obvious. I want _you_ Raven."_

Raven made sure her face was blank and her voice emotionless before she answered. "What did you do Robin, bug me?"

"I followed you, and heard everything. And yes I did that too."

"Damn stalker. What's the matter I can't go for a walk at night?" She knew he didn't know everything, despite his boast. If that were true he'd know she had met with Red X and she'd probably in police custody, accused as an accomplice.

"Don't you dare try that Raven, it won't work."

Raven really didn't like his tone. "Don't I dare? Watch your tone boy. You seem to forget who you're talking to and better yet, what I can do to you." Robin took a step back in surprise. He actually sensed a real treat behind her words and jumping to conclusions there was only one reason he could think of.

"So who is he Raven? What are you sleeping with him?" This time I was Raven who was surprised though she didn't show it.

"Please, tell me you're kidding me."

"Not in the least." Advancing on her she almost got nervous but her Rage personality refused to let her back down. "I know the truth Raven."

Again Raven heard the voice from the tape recorder. _They'd be so happy, to know that we're together."_

"Explain that Raven"

Raven had almost forgotten this side of him. The last time she'd seen it was when they had briefly shared a relationship almost seven months ago.

She looked at him in disgust. "Back off Robin, I don't owe you anything, not anymore." Turning her back on him she walked back toward the door.

Finally Robin lost his temper. "Don't turn your back on me Raven." Raven turned around to ask him, "or what?" but the moment she turned her head it was rocked back on her shoulders as he took a swing at her and connected.

Raven staggered back, more surprised than hurt, but she still knew there would probably be a bruise. Rubbing her cheek, she looked at him with her eyes burning in hatred. "Well, well look who's back. I must say Robin, I hoped some of Starfire's personality had rubbed off on you, but you're just as weak as before. You're pathetic; I don't even have time for you." Raven gave a cruel smile with an evil glint in her eye. "But I'm sure Cyborg will have time for you."

Robin swallowed at the mention of the half metal Titan. He was closer to Raven than anyone else. Hell, Cyborg practically took better care of her than himself. He was definitely going to kick Robin's ass for this one.

But he'd worry about that later. Right now his anger at Raven outweighed his fear of Cyborg's retaliation and he took another step toward her. He took a birdrang from his belt and began to pull his arm back.

"Okay, now that one will hurt." Raven thought to herself as she sensed something coming fast behind her. She blinked surprised as Robin slammed head first into the brick wall by the door. And she hadn't done it. Looking around she saw a silhouette walking slowly toward him.

She recognized the walk as surely as she recognized the black trench coat and hair that hung loosely around his face. "_Red X? What the hell's he doing here?"_ Without the costume on she'd guess he was no older than 20, only a few months older than her and just two years ahead of Robin.

Before Robin could recover X picked the younger man up and pinned him to the wall two feet above the ground, by his throat. Without hesitating he punched Robin in the face, drawing blood. Letting Robin fall he kicked him in the ribs making him flip to his stomach. She was actually scared by the look on his face. She knew he had no love for Robin but she'd never seen him do this. This time he kicked the boy even harder getting him airborne and flipping him back to his back.

Robin tried to scramble to his feet wondering who this guy was, not making the connection between him and Red X. Before he got past his knees a fist smashed him back onto his back and the man in black crouched over him.

Again not letting him recover X began to hit Robin repeatedly sending his right fist into his face, eventually dislocating his jaw. Switching to his left he smashed Robin's face again popping the jaw back into place.

Raven could only watch mesmerized as the Boy Wonder got pounded into the ground. Strangely she wasn't upset. Indeed the Rage inside her seemed to relish the sight so she didn't bother to interfere.

Finally Red X stood up and she saw Robin's face was covered in red, not a spot of white skin showing. Obviously either in too much pain to move or unconscious Robin simply laid there unmoving, had it not been Robin she would have expected him to be dead. Still X didn't appear finished.

Yanking him up by the shoulders he slapped Robin on the face several times to rouse him. When Robin's eyes slowly opened they opened maybe half an inch. Raven doubted he could manage any more than that. Red X flashed a devilish yet charming smile at him that looked more threatening than his look of anger earlier.

"Hey Chuckles," he said conversationally as if commenting on the weather. Walking to the edge with Robin's feet dangling above the ground he leaned over and hissed something in Robin's ear. As a grim smile curled his face he gave a casual flick and Robin plummeted over the roof toward the water below.

Turning slowly to Raven X looked at her with a polite smile. "Don't worry; he won't mess with you anymore." Just then the door burst open and Starfire came through followed by Cyborg ad Beast Boy. Cyborg leveled his arm at Red X which abruptly turned into a canon ad charged up to fire.

Giving a sarcastic salute he vanished into thin air. Raven stared in surprise wondering how he had done it without the suit.

"Yo Raven what happened. We were getting reports of some serious action. Seeing the purple and black spot on her face his eyes narrowed in anger. "What happened girl? Who did that? Tell me where they are and they'll wish they'd never been born with nerve endings."

Raven actually smiled appreciatively. Cyborg always had taken care of her. She thought back to one o e first things he'd said to her when he had made her feel welcome in world that spurned her very existence. He'd actually made her feel better about what she was.

"_You heard the kid. I don't exactly fit in." Cyborg had raised an eyebrow slightly amused. _

"_He's green, half of me is medal, and she's from space. You fit in just fine."_

Raven had had a soft spot for him ever since. She didn't feel for him like she once had for Robin, but she loved him in her own little way. "That won't be necessary Cyborg. It's kind of been taken care of."

He raised an eyebrow. "Took care of them yourself huh? I'm impressed."

Raven shuffled her feet suddenly embarrassed. "Well um, not exactly." She was about to elaborate when Starfire spoke out.

"Um Raven, where is friend Robin?"

Rave jerked her head over the side. "Down there Star."

"Is he going to do the swimming?"

"Not quite."

Cyborg frowned in confusion. "My sensors must be screwed because there showing him in the water and unconscious."

"Well Cyborg, at this point I wouldn't doubt it."

Starfire let out a gasp as even she understood the meaning of that. Diving down to sea level she saw Robin wedged between two rocks with his head occasionally bobbing under as the waves crashed against them. Flying toward him she saw he was unconscious as Cyborg had said, and bleeding profusely.

Trying to pull him out from between the rocks she didn't realize one of the jagged edges had pierced hi side and when she yanked him up she tore a hole in his side that began spilling more blood into the water. Knowing it was too late to do anything else she dragged him onto the beach as Cyborg came running around the side of the house. Pressing his palm against a small pad the back door opened and he picked Robin up who had regained consciousness when Starfire ripped the hole in his side.

"Get the medical room ready, now!" Cyborg yelled at Beast Boy. Robins eyes shut again as he passed out when Cyborg lifted him up.

***

The force of hitting the water had knocked Robin back up and when he had come to he felt a sharp pain and realized he was jammed between two sharp rocks and he was bleeding even more. He felt small arms wrap around him in a strong grip despite their size and pull him onto the beach.

_Starfire _he thought to himself. Only she would be able to pull him out with such small arms. Well he supposed Raven could too if she used magic but after the roof he wasn't surprised she wasn't there. He also knew she should be able to close his wound but because of what he had done to her, he wasn't stupid enough to expect any favors.

He heard Cyborg's voice ring out. "Get the medical room ready now!"

Robin thought about Rave as he lay there trying to stay awake. Yeah he shouldn't expect favors. That girl knew how to hold a grudge, and he knew she'd remember his actions for a long time. Still, she had thrown him off the damn roof? That seemed a little extreme, even for her. Little did he know the very person who occupied his thoughts stared down at him from the roof with eyes colder than ice.

Robin felt himself lifted off the ground and tried to stay awake but he was too weak from blood loss and it finally overwhelmed him. As e slipped away memories crashed into his head just like the waves had done minutes before.

He had struck Raven and wanted to do so again, but that mysterious ma had appeared and protected her. _He_ had throw Robin off the roof not Raven. He had also given Robin the most savage beating of his life. Robin wondered who the man was and why he had protected Raven.

Just before all of Robins senses shut down her remembered the man's last words to him and it answered the question of why he protected Raven but not where he had come from ad left Robin even more confused than before and really quite terrified. The words rang in his head as everything shut down.

"_Listen." The dark voice had hissed. "You touch my sister again, and I'll kill you and your little Tameranean girlfriend." _

_The word "sister" had frozen Robins blood white._ _That meant this guy was part demon too and he had been around Raven long enough to know there was no way in hell he would be able to stand against one. In a series of checks and balances his beliefs had been confirmed. Only a demon would be his zero balance._

_Robin had almost pissed his pants when he saw the look on the demons face, before he had been thrown over. All he knew was that should Raven ever find out what that guy was they might face a judgment day that made her father look like a toddler who had misbehaved._


	4. Chapter 4

4

Raven sat in her room meditating when there was a knock on her door. It had only been about three hours since Robin had been put in the hospital so it couldn't be him. The last time Beast Boy had interrupted her meditations se had put him in another dimension for two weeks without any tofu. He'd held a funeral for every piece of meat he'd eaten, so there was no way it was him. No doubt Starfire would be by Robin's bed side so that only left Cyborg.

Sighing she gestured with her hand and the door slid open. She knew this conversation was coming and she wasn't looking forward to it. Cyborg was no idiot. He had figured there was some connection between Robin's condition and the large bruise on Ravens face.

"So, little lady, want to tell me what happened?"

"Not really."

"That's nice, but do it anyway."

Raven uncrossed her legs and moved to sit on the bed. "Robin came onto the roof and jumped to conclusions about what I did last night. He lost his temper and gave me this." Raven gestured to the mark on her face. She could feel Cyborg's anger simmering beneath the surface.

"I swear if Boy Wonder wasn't two inches from dead, I'd snap him in half like a damn, glow stick."

"Nice imagery Cy. But as you can see he was taken care of."

"You could say that. You did one hell of a job on him."

Raven shook her head not wanting to give him the wrong impression. "Oh no that wasn't me." Cyborg raised an unbelieving eyebrow. "I'm being honest Cyborg. I would have killed him, for sure."

This time Cyborg's whole face registered surprise. "Oh, well okay then. In that case, I believe you." Rave couldn't help but crack a small smile. Cyborg was the only one who could make her smile in a situation like this.

"So, uh, who did beat him down?"

Reluctant to give away Red X's new look she decided to lie. "I don't actually know. It happened really fast and by the way he was dressed I couldn't really make out any features."

By the way she was avoiding his eyes Cyborg knew she was hiding something. But that was fine by him. The last thing he wanted to do was back her into a corner. Raven always had ad he suspected always would keep her own council and her own secrets.

By what limited knowledge he had of her past including what they had gone through while fighting her father and being trapped in her mind, he figured keeping her own secrets may very well be a good thing. If she wanted to tell she would. In the mean time Cyborg would have to figure out a way to coexist with Robin without killing the little bastard.

Cyborg stood up from her bed. "I know it's late but I'm not going to sleep tonight. I think I'll grab something else to eat. I might also watch some TV. Terminator comes on Sci-Fi at one in the morning, so I got twenty two minutes exactly." He stated glancing at her clock.

Raven watched him go but called him back. "Hey Cy. Thanks for talking."

Cyborg gave a thumbs up and winked at her before heading toward the elevator presumably to grab a snack.

Raven thought back over what had happened on the roof and wondered again why X had helped her. Strangely though not really to her surprise she felt no pity for Robin or remorse for not breaking things up. So far as she was concerned he got what he deserved. She had meant what she said. If Robin had so much as swung that pathetic to at her she would have banished him straight to the hell realm to visit her father. True they might have their differences but still, she knew Trigon would crucify or barbeque anyone who laid a hand on his daughter.

She remembered how X had vanished and wondered how he had done it without his suit. I the end she decided even though he wasn't wearing the full suit he must have been wearing the belt around his waist. As long as he had Zinothium he could power that belt and teleport wherever he wanted.

An hour later Raven realized what Cyborg had meant. She couldn't fall asleep either. Leaving her room she went to the kitchen to make tea. Not surprisingly she found Cyborg and Beast Boy on the couch watching the big screen.

The screen showed two men battling in the middle of a club while a young woman hid in the background. Approaching the couch she could hear Cyborg talking low and saw Beast Boy was asleep.

"Come on Arnold, get him, get him, show him how a robot fights." Raven got a smile on her face before surprising him.

"So, friend of yours? Or do you always cheer for the antagonist?"

"Cut me some slack Rae, he's a robot can you blame me? That makes us cousins."

"First of all he's not a robot. He's just a foreign dude who took allot of steroids and scored a movie contract." The screen now showed the man and woman speeding down the road, with her scared in the seat. "And second of all, why do they always make the guys the heroes and the girls weak. It always ends the same. The guy sacrifices himself and the girl goes off and marries another guy 10 years later having forgotten all about him. Besides I hope you'll forgive me for saying this but he doesn't seem so tough."

"Hey no arguments here. I know just as well as anyone you can take care of yourself."

Raven looked at Beast Boy before levitating him off the couch and dropping him on the floor hard. He woke p with a start.

"What's going on, who's the guy, Slade? Hey why am I down here?"

Oh sorry BB I guess you just rolled off the couch. Walking around Rave dropped into hi seat beside Cyborg and watched the movie. Beast Boy transformed into a dog and went to sleep by the edge o the couch.

Cyborg shook his head at the sight. "It would be so easy to strap a leash on him right now."

Raven let out a small laugh and settled back to watch the movie in silence.

Robin woke up with a splitting headache and looking around noticed he was in the infirmary. He also noticed that Starfire was passed out in a chair next to him. He wanted to get up but couldn't without ripping his IV out. Not to mention he was strapped down and would probably rip his stitches out. He swore as he realized his helpless position.

Starfire came awake at Robin's voice and smiled. "Friend Robin, you've become awake again."

"Hey Star, where's Cyborg? I figured he'd be in here watching the monitors."

"Oh um, well friend Cyborg met with friend Raven last night and hasn't been in here since. I wonder if something is wrong."

Robin thought about what Starfire just said. If Raven had indeed told Cyborg what had transpired and what he had done that would explain Cyborg's absence. Actually he was surprised Cyborg hadn't pulled the plug on him or smothered him with a pillow. He'd always defended Raven's honor vigorously and Robin knew the penalty was death to anyone who dared to mess with her.

Despite his injuries he supposed he got off light. If there was one person he feared more than Raven it was Cyborg. Even Slade didn't scare him as much as those two. Though he was a close second. His throat tightened at the thought of what Raven might be telling Cyborg, and what the consequences would be, if not death.

It was two days after the incident on the roof and Robin was finally able to get up and move around. Luckily for him there had been no emergencies during the time that he was in bed. Despite the fact that he was up the two things he stayed away from were Cyborg's room and especially Raven's room. Though it wasn't something he'd normally do he somewhat wanted to talk to Cyborg and see if he could twist the story and spin it in his favor.

Going to the common room he found Cyborg and Beat Boy playing video games. When they heard him they both looked up and it seemed like there was something accusatory in Beast Boys eyes. Cyborg on the other hand looked ready to murder him, and he gave up all thought of twisting the story. Still maybe he could intimidate them a bit.

"Hey, has anybody seen Raven?"  
Cyborg looked even angrier that he would dare ask and answered. "Yeah but I'm sure as hell not telling you where she is. Besides I'm surprised you'd dare to even mention her name."

"He's right dude. What you did was low. She'll probably blast you off the roof."

Cyborg shot a look at Beast Boy, who turned red.

"Oh, sorry Cyborg."

"Thanks Beast Boy, I'll search for her on the roof." Robin walked towards the stairs with a slightly smug look.

"Over my dead body." Cyborg jumped off the couch not even bothering to pause the game. "No way is he talking to her alone. Not this time." He ran up the steps taking them three at a time. Obviously Robin had run too because he wasn't on the stair case.

Bursting through the door he saw Robin already arguing with Raven. Deciding to not let his presence known he stood in the shadows out of sight and listened to the conversation.

"You should have told me you had a brother." Robin hissed angrily.

Raven replied in her usual emotionless voice. "How was I supposed to know? Besides even if I did know it's like I said. I don't owe you anything. Nor am I required to answer to you."

Robin looked as if he had been the one hit and Cyborg felt a strange sense of satisfaction that his little "sister" had shocked their "I'm so high and mighty" leader into silence. When he answered Cyborg was tempted to laugh as he heard Robin's tone hoping to scare her.

"Well Raven if you really feel that way you can leave this tower, and live on your own. You won't survive one week out there."

"Is that right Robin?"

"Absolutely, now I suggest you apologize if you want any forgiveness."

Raven gave a slight smirk as she answered. "Oh but I don't want forgiveness. After all I've done nothing that needs to be forgiven." Not giving him a chance to respond she phased out and reappeared in her room.

Robin looked around wondering where she went but Cyborg knew that that would be the first place she'd go. Moving toward the door he opened it and slipped silently down the stairs and was playing the game with Beast Boy when Robin came down the stairs.

Cyborg decided that if Robin so much as looked at her wrong he would blast the Titan leader out the window without a single thought.

Later at dinner everyone was silent, and unmoving. Only Robin was moving his head, occasionally glaring at the demonic girl at the end of the table. Finally unable to stand it anymore Starfire broke the silence in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"So, friend Raven, how was your day? Did you do the meditation you enjoy?"

"It was fine Starfire. Yes I meditated." Not really knowing how to respond to that Starfire turned her attention to Cyborg.

"So Cyborg how have you been doing?"

"I've had a few problems around." Again Starfire didn't know how to respond and so she gave up the attempt, just as Beast Boy got up from his place.

"Well I'm done. Anybody else finished?"

Raven got up carrying her plate with her food still on it.

"Raven you only had one bite"

"I'm not hungry. I think I'll have tea."

Raven put her dish in the dishwasher and walked in the direction of her room.

Deciding to go after her Cyborg stood up and left, shooting Robin a look that would leave him dead, if looks could kill. "Yeah, I need to recharge my batteries" he lied, not wanting Robin to follow.

Now it was just Starfire and Robin sitting at the table neither touching food. Robin just didn't feel like getting up. Everyone except Starfire currently hated him, and that was only because she didn't understand what had happened.

Knocking on her door Cyborg heard Raven slowly approach obviously wondering if it was Robin.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Rae. Open your door, we need to talk." The door slid open before he finished his last sentence. Looking around he saw she hadn't really changed her room since the last time he had been in there when he had been sucked into her mind. As usual the lights were off but a book on her bed showed she was able to read anyway. "Look Raven we need to talk."

"You said that. What do we need to talk about?"

"Uh, well I'd say we've got problems."

"Uh no, drug addicts have problems, what we have is a bad situation, and a moronic leader with a head the size of this tower."

"Okay I suppose that is a good description. I don't know if you've noticed but he's still angry. I mean you saw him on the roof and at dinner."

Raven gave a sly grin. "I thought I sensed you up there. So what were you doin, spying?"

"No, I'm not like Robin. I was just watching your back."

"Oh, I see."

"Look Raven, I know you're not going to want to, and I don't want you to either but we might not have a choice. The way Robins been acting, maybe you should take a few days off. You know come back at the end of the week."

Raven wanted to laugh. "Actually I was going to head out first thing in the morning, without telling anyone."

"So what, you were going to run away?"

"Uh, no it's more like a leave of absence. Don't worry I'll have my communicator so if you need me call me. Deal?"

"Yeah sure, whatever you say." Cyborg knew that he wouldn't call her. She deserved the time off. Besides if she didn't he knew Robin would do something stupid and either he or Raven would end up killing him.

"Alright. I'll have my stuff done by tonight, and Leave before the sun comes up."

Cyborg looked at her with a frown. "You really didn't know you had a brother?"

"No I didn't. So far as I knew I'm Trigon's only kid. I mean it would explain how we can't manage to catch him and how he disappeared without his Red X costume. Plus he seemed familiar when I saw him the other night. That would explain why."

"Ah so that's where you disappeared to the other night?"

"Yeah. And it really does explain it. Demons always recognize their own. Especially a child of Trigon"

"Yeah, I suppose so." Cyborg looked at her one more time before pulling her into a hug. "Alright "sis" take care, and I'll see you in a week."

"Yeah yeah whatever you say. Good night Cyborg."

'Night Rae."

Raven took a step back and pressed her palm to the door, slamming it shut. She thought it funny that both she and Cyborg had thought of the same thing. And she only wished she could be there to see Robins face when he found out.

Retiring for the night she closed her eyes and dropped into a restless sleep, dreaming of her supposed "brother" and wondering where he had come from and how he had found her.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Raven woke up at four in the morning and grabbed a bag she had made up the night before with her primary spell books and meditation mirror in it. As far as she was concerned all she needed were those and the clothes she was wearing. Fastening her cloak over her she opened her door and went to the common room. To her surprise Cyborg was there waiting for her.

"I wasn't sure you were going to go through with it."

"Of course I am. You were right; I need to get away for a few days."

Cyborg nodded slowly. "So where are you going to go? Any ideas?"

"Not really but it's not like I'm going to sleep in an alley somewhere."

Cyborg laughed at the image of Raven sleeping in an alley. "Alright kid. I deactivated the security for you so no one else wakes up."

"Thanks."

"Yeah. So I'll see you in a week." Before she could reply Cyborg headed toward the stairs and made his way to his room. She thought she had heard a note of sadness in his voice but chose to dismiss it. Pressing her palm to the pad by the door the door slid open and she walked outside. It was now just after five and she figured the sun would come up fairly soon.

"So where are you going?" Raven spun around when she heard the familiar voice with her hands glowing black and her eyes flashed white. She backed off when she saw Red X leaning against the wall of Titans Tower. Again he was decked out in his Red X outfit. She wondered how he had managed to not set off the security alarm, but then if his claim was true it shouldn't be too hard.

"I'm leaving for as bit. What of it?"

"So basically you're just going to wander around?"

"What do you care?"

"Well I can't have a sister of mine on the street." He jerked his head and held out his hand. "Grab on."

Hesitantly she grabbed his hand ready to vanish if he tried anything. The instant she grabbed him they vanished and were suddenly standing in front of a large hotel. She'd seen the place before. Supposedly the cheapest room ran for over five hundred dollars a night. She realized he must be loaded if he could afford to live here.

"What is this, your place?"

"Uh no, we're just here for the sights." He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, it's my place. Not that it really matters whether or not you know where I live."

Before walking in he took off his mask and cape and walked through the door. So early in the morning the only person there was the person behind the desk who was reading a book and didn't even bother to look up.

"Why'd you take off the mask and cape?"

"Well it would have been hard to explain had she looked up wouldn't it?"

When they walked into the elevator he punched the button for the top floor, and when they got out she saw it was the pent house.

"How do you afford this place?" She assumed he sold the things he stole but when the door opened some of the paintings and things were on the wall.

"I own the place. A whole chain of them actually."

"So if you own a chain of hotels and are obviously loaded why do you bother stealing?"

"Because its fun and I enjoy the competition between me and the rest of your team."

Raven walked around checking the place out as he disappeared into a back room and began to wonder just what exactly she was doing here. When he came back out he had taken off all of the outfit except that belt and was dressed in black cargos and a black turtle neck.

"_Wow what a change."_ She thought sarcastically thinking of his Red X outfit.

Suddenly Raven got an idea and before he could stop her she reached out with her power and slammed him into a wall pinning him there. Without hesitating she ripped open a pouch in his belt and saw it was empty. She also knew that was the part the Zinothium would be inserted. Though she had expected as much she was still surprised and took a step back.

She looked at him warily until he cleared his throat. "Good for you, wonderful job. Can you let me go now please?"

"Oh right sorry." Releasing her control of him he fell the ten feet to the floor and landed on his feet.

Hesitantly she backed away from him with a strange look.

"Who the hell are you?"

He titled his head before answering. "I'm you. I'm your shadow. Or if you prefer you can call me Erik."

"What are you?"

"Erik Draven, demon. And brother."

"Erik Draven?"

"Yeah dad's a fan of The Crow."

"Dad?"  
"Hmm is there an echo? Or would you prefer if I called him Trigon?"

"How is this possible?"

Hopping up on the counter he stared at her.

"Let me tell you a story Raven. Your mother was no human. Oh no, not at all. Think more like half demon and half angel. In fact the reason Trigon was interested in her was because she fought alongside him when he rebelled against God. You see the problem was, God punished those who rebelled. You know the rules. Good guy wins and bad guy loses."

"The funny thing, Raven, is that Arella's mother, didn't want her killed. So she herself turned against her master and hid her on Azarath. When her mother sent her there she sent her as a newborn and bound her powers so no one would be able to find her. That dear Raven is how you retained your powers after you summoned Trigon to take over the Earth. You know as well as I you should have lost your powers, and for a time you did."

"But when Trigon made the mistake of trying to finish you off his attack awakened your mother's powers that she never even knew she possessed. Ironically Trigon was unaware of them. That is what allowed you to survive and then defeat him, and as you know after you sent him back to hell you reclaimed the power you had before hand. Yet your mother's power had been unlocked which increased your strength. You never knew did you?"

Raven shook her head at the new information. "That's a lie. I would have known. The monks would have told me."

"They didn't know Raven. Your grandmother bound Arella's power and his them from her. There's no way for her to have known."

Raven was still having trouble. "What about you, how do you know this? And how did you get here?"

"Well that's much easier to answer. Many years after you sent father back to hell he knew he couldn't use you as the portal again. So he decided to father more offspring. Those who would be loyal to him. Unlike you though he didn't let me out of his sight. He kept me in hell and for a while I ruled at his side, but like you I came to understand I was nothing to him but a disposable pawn."

"But I didn't let him know that. In the end I went behind his back and went to Lucifer who as you know fears no one except our father. Since I couldn't work with the strongest being in existence I decided to work with the second. Since he was banished to hell Trigon has been undermining Lucifer, after all he is stronger. So I made a deal."

"I went to father and told him I thought it was time for his assent to Earth."

"That's stupid you know I would have stopped you."

"No Raven you wouldn't have. You had been dead for fifteen years."

"That's not possible."

"I assure you it is. Now like you I inherited some of his powers. So I decided to take a risk. I influenced all of his followers with greed, and one night when Trigon was thinking over my words, his followers attacked him thinking that if they destroyed him they would be free."

"Unfortunately he was too strong. He's more powerful in the hell realm, something he kept hidden from me. Realizing what I had attempted to do to him he sought my death. I'll freely admit it, I panicked and ran. Well as you can guess the only one for me to run to was the Dark Prince himself."

"You see Lucifer liked me because I went behind Trigon's back and was helping him to gain more control of his area. Not to mention I orchestrated the rebellion and had weakened Trigon if only temporarily. Having no idea what to do myself Lucifer told me what to do."

"The barrier between this world and Hell was extremely weak from when Trigon was prepared to come by using me. This time Lucifer sent his own army after Trigon in the hopes of sealing him in Tartarus a place far worse than hell. I knew Lucifer would fail but I used it to my advantage. Though the barrier was weak father couldn't come through without sacrificing one of us. Naturally that meant me since I was the only one he had access to."

"Those rules don't apply to us though. During their battle I slipped through the portal and escaped to Earth. But remember Lucifer and I had made a deal. You see to gain our full potential Raven, you and I need each other. You were not raised by Trigon meaning you don't know all of your power. Me on the other hand. He didn't want me to get too powerful. Understandable after what you did to him."

"Lucifer understood that only you could unlock my power. That's why whenever we meet in battle I escape. If I were to fight when you weren't with them I doubt I'd always escape. The Zinothium suit is just a cover to throw you off."

"But if I died before you were born then how are you here while I'm alive?"

"Ah that's one of Lucifer's perks. I told you he knew only you could unlock my powers. So he sent me back in time to the place where you live. You see Raven with me by your side we can master our powers and I can keep you from dying."

"How did I die in the first place?"

"That was your fault. You trusted Trigon to follow up on a deal and he didn't. You see Trigon killed you and trapped you in hell many years from now. Don't ask me how you never told me. But though you died you survived in hell until after I was born. But you made a mistake, a very big one."

"You let Trigon get hold of your son." Raven almost choked at the thought of having a son. "He threatened to destroy his soul and send him into complete oblivion. You in the hopes of saving his life made a deal. You would open the portal again if he freed your son. After you did, you were completely destroyed and Trigon fearing your son would one day be a threat, had him killed. The boy was only ten."

"But before Trigon could escape through your sacrifice I sealed the portal. As one created to be a portal I had that power. Well as you can imagine Trigon was upset. This was shortly before I sent Trigons own army after him. But after Lucifer's army went after Trigon he knew of my plan and due to the fact that Trigon went back on his word he decided to help out."

"Since your boy was killed in hell Lucifer was able to resurrect him. When I escaped I brought him with me. But much like what happened to you the first time you became the portal his age was reduced. Without the powers you had he was unable to restore it like you." He tilted his head and looked at her quizzically. "Any more questions?"

"If I had a son, who's the father? It doesn't make sense if I was in hell at the time."

He looked away as if uncomfortable with the change of subject. "That's not really relevant, so I don't want to talk about it."

That through her off but she supposed she should trust his judgment.

"So tell me Erik. What the hell can you do for me, since I am clearly stronger than you and I am an inch away from perfection?"

"You're right Raven. You're strong, but I can make you all powerful. You're hard to destroy, but I can make you next to invincible. Though you are reborn after every death you have a mortal life span. With my help, you can live for eternity."

The more she thought about that, it certainly seemed like a good idea, but there had to be a catch. "And you? What do you get out of this?"

"Simple Raven. I reach my full potential just as you will."

"You must want something else. There's something more to it than you're saying."

He hesitated for a moment. "Okay you're right. You see father feared I would become too strong, so he cursed me the moment I was born. I am bound to the night. Should the sun ever touch me, I begin to burn."

"But I've fought you in the day."

"Indeed. That's because The Red X suit that Robin created and was in turn stolen by me cover my full body, from head to foot. The sun doesn't touch me. That is also the reason why when you saw me the last several times I wasn't wearing it because it was night. Luckily Robin doesn't know that and wasn't able to make the connection." He paused again. "So now you know the whole truth. Shall we help each other?"

Though she had decided to do it she didn't want to let on yet. "Who's to say I'm interested in this. Maybe I'm happy with how I am now."

"Oh that's entirely possible. But Raven think about the power. Imagine it. Two demons, but with the power of a god."

Raven thought about for less than a minute before making her decision. Looking at her brother she gave a single nod of her head. "Okay."

After a slow smile appeared on his face Raven wondered if that meant she wouldn't see the Titans anymore but just as quickly decided she didn't care. Robin was the leader and manipulated the rest of the team. Cyborg may temporarily be on her side, but Robin would eventually turn him. As far as she was concerned if they didn't need her she didn't need them.

She also wondered if after she absorbed all his knowledge and reached her full potential if the two of them would make the Titans regret what they had lost.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Raven had been staying with the man she called her brother for three day and was in the middle of listening to him when the unexpected happened.

"Okay Raven. I am going to give you the secret to becoming immortal. You know that the way to kill a demon is to cut off their head or pierce their heart, right? I'm sure you also know that if a demon bights a human and holds on long enough the human begins to convert to a demon though a lesser one. And the only other ways to die are to be killed by one of your bloodline or by destroying yourself as you once did. Or again in your case you outlive your lifespan.

While I can't do much about avoiding decapitation, you decide whether you want to sacrifice yourself. Now I give an oath not to kill you and you know that if a demon breaks their word they die. But I can tell you how to avoid being stabbed in the heart. You see Raven, if you destroy the heart of someone else, not physically but emotionally. If you destroy the one person who cares most for you and who you in turn care most about that is the ultimate sacrifice. By destroying your heart in that way it will become indestructible and you will heal the instant your skin is pierced."

"So Raven who is the one that owns your heart?"

Raven's first thought would be Cyborg who had always taken care of her but the more she thought about it she realized that was wrong. Her relationship with Cyborg was a familial relationship. Erik meant a sort of romantic one.

"I don't know."

"That's fine, I'm sure you have time to think of it. The same thing goes for immortality. If you destroy your heart it will have no reason to beat. Meaning you'll never grow old Raven, and that way you can't die. Once you accomplish such a task the only thing left that can kill you is decapitation. So I suggest you avoid that one."

"Who did you sacrifice Erik?"

Erik looked at the ground before answering. "I destroyed the only person who ever owned my heart. In the end I decided it was worth it. If I live forever than one day I have no doubt I will move on." He got a small smile before there was a knock on the door.

Before answering his hands glowed red. Just as Raven had been learning theory from him he had been developing his powers under her tutelage. Checking through the eyehole he frowned.

"Expecting company?"

"Not today, but you can never be too careful. It looks like room service but they know better than to come here." Suddenly his hands stopped glowing not wanting to scare whoever was outside so she moved behind him with her right hand burning black behind her back.

As he opened the door she saw his expression turn to one of shock and semi happiness and she had no idea what would cause it. So far he had been just like her, never showing emotion. Thirty seconds later she got the shock of her life when he stepped into the hall and had a brief conversation before reentering with a small boy of approximately five or six hiding behind him.

Immediately she could tell he was part demon probably 75% like she had just learned she was. Finally he poked his head out from behind her brother and she saw his hair was a mixture of dark lavender and black. In fact it was so dark it almost looked dark blue. And like her he had unnatural eyes so dark they almost looked black maybe only one shade away. Not really putting two and two together she wondered how much ridicule the boy had had to put up with because of those eyes. They weren't exactly a usual color for a human.

She stared at him for a full 15 seconds before her brother cleared her throat and the boy looked apprehensive and scared. She just assumed like her he could sense her demonic side and was scared of it, until Erik sent her a message telepathically.

_"Raven. He favors you a bit doesn't he?"_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"You're not too bright when it comes to this are you?"_

_"Obviously not."_

_"You remember when I said Lucifer allowed me to escape with your resurrected son but he was younger than he was in hell? Well, uh I think he wants his mother to say hello."_

Raven wanted to smack herself for being so idiotic. She was really too shocked to do anything.

"_Holy God, I don't believe it."_

_"Raven, I'm pretty sure God didn't have anything to do with creating the demon. So why don't you say hello?"_

Raven was about to say something out loud when the reality of the moment overwhelmed her and she passed out.

Erik looked down at the boy at his side. "Well Eren that's a rare thing. Personally I've never seen another demon faint. Have you?"

"No, sir."

"How many times have I told you to not call me sir? Only humans say that."

"Was that my mom?"

"Yeah, that was Raven Roth in all her glory."

"Oh, why did she faint?"

"I suggest you ask her when she comes around." Taking one last look at Eren he walked over to Raven and picked her up carrying her to the room she had been staying in. Luckily his place had three bedrooms. He had deliberately had it built this way in preparation for a situation like this.

He wondered how long they could keep this up. Within a matter of day the Titans would be searching for her and they would definitely be able to find her here. She had told him Cyborg wouldn't try and find her until the day after she was supposed to come back in order to keep the others from forcing her back before hand.

With an idea he went back into her room and removed her cloak. Examining it he saw the Raven on it that sealed it. Removing it from the outside he took it apart and saw the tracker inside.

"_Hmm, very clever Cyborg. You're good. But I'm better." _Walking to a storage closet he pulled out a box and slapped an address sticker on it and filled it out to the Titans East headquarters. Sticking the tracker in the box he sent it down and put it with outgoing mail. It would take roughly four or five days to reach them. By the time they tried to track Raven it would show up at that tower. It would make sense that she went to visit friends.

It should buy him at least another week. Even then there was no way they would think to look for her here. Unless of course they went around asking and someone happened to see them come in here. He knew he was taking a risk and was well aware of the fact that she might betray him but he was banking on the fact she would return the favor he had done her by taking a vow to not kill her.

If everything worked out to plan he would eventually have his sister at his side able to do whatever he wanted. But unlike some of the other villains he would use her to continue his thefts, since he had no desire to take over the city. He thought it would be interesting to see them fight her. Assuming of course things worked out.

He also had no intention of manipulating her. He was a gentleman who believed that respect and honor were the ultimate currency and since she was obviously more powerful than him even once he reached his potential he wasn't stupid enough to think he could manipulate her. Now he would leave the choices up to her.

Now that she had met her son he hoped she would train him, because despite the things she was teaching Erik, he was no teacher. Moving to the second bedroom he saw she was lying peacefully in the bed. He hadn't lied to Eren. He never had seen a demon pass out. Moving to the third room he looked in and saw that the boy was unpacking his things.

Still early in the day he knew the first thing the boy would do was turn on the video game system of which Erik had all of them. They were some of the few things in the place where he lived that he had obtained honestly and legally.

Later on Raven woke and after getting her bearings all the memories came rushing back. Red X, leaving the tower, learning about Erik, finding out he was her brother, and then lastly her son who she had yet to speak to.

Walking down the hall she heard the TV on and stopped as she saw a sigh that made her smile. Her brother and son sat on the floor playing against each other in video games. Some shooting game which reminded her of Beast Boy and Cyborg. Strangely enough she didn't really miss them.

Looking around the room she saw the blinds were pulled and there were black drapes blocking all the windows, with the light coming from the lamps beside them. Reminded of her room at home she still decided to pull the shades.

Just as she was about to pull the shades Erik yelled for her not to do it.

"Why not?"

"It's one of my weaknesses. Father cursed me so if the son touches me I burn. Think of it like a vampire. That's why I wear the Red X suit during the day, because it covers my entire body. It's also why I was wearing regular clothes when I met you that night and beat Robin within an inch of his life.

"Oh I see. Doesn't matter to me I prefer the darkness and being alone." Those words reminded Raven of something she'd been meaning to do. Retreating to her room she pulled out the communicator Cyborg had given her. She had decided to remain with her brother so before they were able to use it to locate her she levitated it in the air and slammed it into the wall crushing it.

Heading into the kitchen she saw them sitting on stools eating something that had been done in the microwave. Erik looked up at her approach. He decided not to push the issue of Eren. She would speak to him when she wanted to but he did have a question.

"What did I just hear shatter?"

"That would be the communicator Cyborg gave me. They would have been able to locate me with it and I didn't think it a good idea."

Erik saw the cloak was fastened around her. He had laid it back on her bed after he removed the tracking device and it was fine. Approaching slowly she made tea and sat next to Eren not talking to him. Still she sat next to him at the counter and knowing how she was Erik actually considered it a big step in the right direction.

Once they were finished they cleared their spots and were surprised to see it was nine o'clock. Since her son was only five she decided to put him to bed. Erik saw her in his room and it actually sounded like she was talking to him.

Not seeing any reason to stay up any longer she decided to head to her room.

Before heading to his own room Erik poked his head in. After all there were only three people he cared about. Himself, who he had no reason to check on. He checked on Raven who had just lain down. And last but not least he poked his head in the third room and checked Eren.

The only thing he was worried about was Raven finding out who his father was. He was actually worried it would change her opinion about him.

After all he wanted them to get to know each other and the last thing he wanted was for Raven to think bad of him or his own son.


	7. Chapter 7

7

It had been two weeks, since Eren had come back and they had actually begun to talk though at first things had been tense and uncomfortable. Despite the relation she couldn't completely think of him as a son. And she still had no clue who the father would be. Every time she brought it up the two of them would change the subject. She had a feeling Erik had taken him aside and warned her not to tell. Still if it was someone she had met in hell she was fine not knowing. At least for now.

And she rarely thought about the Titans though she knew that they were actively looking for her. Still she had no doubt they would eventually forget about her. It was a Thursday night and Eren was running around the hotel somewhere when Erik made an announcement.

"So Raven since you obviously don't know and neither have bother to tell you, your son's seventh birthday is coming up. February 19" he said reading her expression and anticipating the question.

"Gee thanks for the warning. That's Saturday."

"That's why I'm telling you. He told me what he wanted."

"Yeah, and what might that be?"

"Well he's been spying on us and wants you to teach him as well."

Raven didn't see that coming at all. "Please tell me you're joking."

"Not in the least. It's his second birthday on Earth and even in hell he never wanted anything."

"And how am I supposed to teach him? That would take years, which according to you I don't have."

"Well Raven I thought that now you know what Trigon is going to do we could find a way to prevent it. I mean I'm already on Earth so I don't have anything to gain, and I'll admit, I've grown to like the boy."

Raven thought about what he was acting and knew she couldn't refuse him. "This is going to suck, horribly."

Erik laughed at the comment. "Oh you have no idea." Laughing again he headed to the kitchen to eat something. Honestly she had discovered he ate almost as much as Cyborg.

Lying back on the couch she thought about what she knew and how to train a child. Erik was easier because he was grown, if only two years above her. She had been wrong originally. Not 20 he was only 19. In the end her mind drifted to how she had been taught. She supposed it would be best to just repeat the lessons the monks had taught her.

Going back to her room she closed her eyes and began to meditate and prepare for the upcoming day.

***

The months progressed and Eren was leaning fast, along with Erik and herself. In fact she had been so engrossed in her tasks she hadn't even known her birthday was approaching until Erik said something.

"So what are we doing Raven? Staying here? I mean the Titans aren't looking for you as much, so what do you say?"

"That may be true but the idiots still have an ear to the ground and with the slightest suspicion they'll come crashing down on us. The only reason they haven't found us is because I shut down the bond between Robin and I. Should that ever reopen we're going to be screwed."

"So basically what you're saying is that even though you haven't left the hotel since you arrived, you refuse to leave. We should just ignore it and order room service?"

"Uh yeah that sounds about right."

Erik raised an eyebrow momentarily. "Okay then a boring night it shall be. I'm sure Eren will be thrilled."

"Oh do you think he'll be annoyed?"

"No seriously he won't care."

"Good then it's settled."

The next night all the Titans sat around gloomily feeling depressed. They all just stared at the ground until Cyborg decided to break the silence.

"Man, it feels weird not having her here. I know we didn't have much luck before, but it still would have been nice to have her."

"Hello, are you insane?" Beast Boy yelled waving his arms. "Last year her dear old dad decided to end the world and kill her."

"Can it Beast Boy. There's nothing that'll lighten the mood this time. I think we should all just accept she's gone."

"That doesn't make sense. Raven wouldn't just head out and not come back. I mean I know she was mad at you, but she would have returned within a few weeks."

Robin looked at Cyborg slightly angry. "What do you mean she was angry at me? Are you saying I'm to blame for this?"

"You're damn right I am. We all know what you did. And I swear if Raven hadn't stopped me I would have broken you into pieces."

Starfire chimed in. "Friends, let us not fight. We should all just sit and do the reliving of kind memories."

Beast Boy looked up from the floor. "What for Star, she's gone? Lost somewhere."

"Nah she's not lost. Something happened to her. I installed the tracker on her and last it said she was on her way to Titans East tower, but they said she never made it. So obviously something happened to her."

"Well I hate to say it but Cyborg's right. The fact that I can't sense her through our bond makes me think her mind is no longer active. There's only one reason for that."

Beast Boy shook his head vehemently while Cyborg looked like he was going to attack Robin. Strafire had no idea what he meant.

"No way dude. It's just not fare, Raven has to be okay. She's probably just lost like Cyborg said."

"No Beast Boy. The only way her mind would stop working would be if her heart stopped beating. No other explanation makes sense. I think it's time we except that." Robin got up and stalked out of the room looking upset.

Cyborg looked after him feeling no pity for the leader. Despite Robin's words there was a part of Cyborg that he was sure would always blame Robin for the loss. He looked over at Beast Boy who let out a choking laugh.

"So uh, it seems ironic that on her birthday, Robin decided to think she's dead. So what does that means it's her death day?"

"Shut it Beast Boy, before I shoot you."

Beast Boy let out a squeal before turning into a humming bird and shot toward the stairs toward his room.

Starfire continued to hover above the couch chewing her lip and pondering the others' words. Finally Cyborg got up and decided to leave the room. Without his consent or notice he found his feet carrying him in a different direction and suddenly he was on the roof watching the sun go down.

"Hmpf. Funny, Raven loved to watch it rise and now we're watching it fall, just like her." Cyborg stood there long after the sun had sank and decided to go to bed. He supposed deep down he knew Robin was right, and he would just have to accept that.

Still he wanted to go down and crush the life out of the Titan leader. Again Cyborg's feet took him somewhere else than his room. Pressing his hand against the palm reader the door slid open and showed him a room that looked like it was Halloween year round.

He stared around in shock. He knew Raven's room was like this but he shouldn't have been able to open it. She had deliberately set it so that only she could get in. The fact that it opened for him and not the others calmed him in a small way, that she had trusted him more than the others.

For reasons he couldn't comprehend he went over to her dresser now covered in dust and looked around for her meditation mirror. After several minutes with no luck he gave up the search and left, resealing the door.

Raven sat with her son and brother eating bad Chinese food that they had needed to reheat by the time it reached their floor.

"You know they'd think that since I own this place they'd try and make the food a bit better for us."

"Well, yeah, that or poison it."

Erik coughed and almost spat out his food at the thought. Despite the absurdity of it he couldn't help but wonder if his staff would really do that.

"You don't really think they'd do that do you?"

"Oh absolutely. I would. I mean you're not exactly the best boss in the world." Raven managed with a straight face.

"Alright that's it no more food for me. Raven I'm going to be like you and have nothing but tea."

"You don't know how to make it, so you'd have to call for room service to do it. In that case they'd just poison it." She really was tempted to laugh at the expression on his face, and the way Eren was laughing next to her.

Seeing Erik's reaction and the smile on her son's face her former friends were the farthest thing from her mind.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Erik's "teachings" to Raven were almost complete but the same could not be said for him and Eren. True she had less to teach Erik, but she was forced to spend less time teaching him and more with Eren. Even for her it felt like it was becoming taxing.

One day after one of their lessons Erik pulled her away and questioned her about it.

"So, the lessons getting too much? I mean between the three of us really you spend the most time doing them."  
"Oh I'm fine don't worry about me."

"Alright don't pull that. You've been without the Titans for one and a half years now and shut up in the room doing nothing but teaching."

"And what am I supposed to do about that?"

"Well Raven there's really only one cure I can think of."

"Oh yeah. Please, enlighten me, what is it?"

"Oh that's simple. Theft. Let's pick something really hard to get at and go for it."

Raven looked at him incredulously. "You got to be shitting me."

"Oh absolutely not. The thrill of it will leave you totally relaxed. Besides it's the perfect opportunity to test out your new abilities." Erik reached out and tried to brush her doubts aside. Manipulating her thoughts was something he wouldn't usually try but he really wanted to see if she could do it.

Raven felt a buzzing in her mind and knew Erik was in there hoping she didn't know. Not that it ever worked. She was too strong for that, and subconsciously he knew it. Still she decided to humor him. "I'll sleep on it."

Erik turned away feeling pleased with himself not knowing it wasn't him that made her make the decision. Checking the clock he saw it was eleven and that Eren was already asleep. As far as he was concerned the longer Raven slept the more she would be influenced.

Raven lay in bed tempted to laugh at Erik's attempts at dominating her mind. Really she'd been surprised he would even dare it with the threat of her sending him to the next dimension. With her history as a former Titan the idea seemed ridiculous, and she tried to slip into sleep.

When she woke the next morning she hadn't gotten the sleep she wanted. Instead her dreams had been of fighting her former friends. Despite the length of time they had gone without seeing each other she still hated Robin. Besides if she did do it it wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing.

She remembered Cyborg had once attended the HIVE Academy and come out okay. Besides her brother was right. It would be a good opportunity to test out her new abilities. Without realizing it she had apparently made up her mind while sleeping and only had to accept it.

When Raven entered the kitchen the next morning Erik knew something was different about her. Watching her every move she never actually looked at him and he knew she had been thinking about what he said. Unless he was much mistaken he was beginning to win her over.

Now he thought about it, it seemed like a genius idea but he didn't want to think of what would happen if she was to be caught. If she accepted he made up his mind to accompany her, but not as Red X. That meant they would need to strike at night. So long as he was with her he figured it would increase their chances.

Eren had grown closer to his mother and vice versa though there was no way she would show it. If something happened to her his son would blame him forever, something he wasn't going to let happen.

Erik also thought about what she was used to and realized they would need to change not only her physical appearance but also her outfit. Should the Titans recognize her they could end up with whole new problems. Yeah, he would discuss things with her later.

Raven decided to take the day off in preparation for the coming night. If she was really going to do this she had to be completely focused. Of course the down side to this was that it gave away the fact that she had accepted Erik's words and she had to bare the smirk she saw when he found out she had agreed.

Eren was no idiot and though disappointed at the lack of lessons he knew his mother and Uncle were up to something. The boy had no clue Erik was his father and as far as Erik was concerned that was for the best.

Late that night Raven and Erik sat up discussing what they were going to do.

"Alright Raven, check this out." He held up the newspaper which showed an advertisement that she didn't have to read to know what he was thinking. On the page was a picture of some diamond necklace that had some historical significance and was going on display for three days.

Of course neither was really interested in the historical significance but rather the fact that it was a potential target. Though Raven was slightly anticipating it, she spoke in her usual flat voice.

"Ooh, goodie we get to steal a necklace. You do realize that won't exactly go unnoticed."

"Oh shut up you know you love it. Besides I'm a step ahead of you. You may be powerful but I've been doing this for a long time." Getting up he opened a desk drawer and drew out a necklace identical to the one in the paper.

"I'm going to take a shot in the dark and say that's not the necklace."

"Nope, it's glass cut into perfect proportions to look identical unless examined by an expert. Now personally I'd like to trip the alarm deliberately on our way out, just to face the Titans, but this would buy us a few minutes and stall the guards."

Raven frowned at his wording. "I noticed you said, "we." What are you coming along?"

"Oh absolutely. Eren would murder me if something happened to you. Of course I won't be going as Red X."

"Right because it's at night you'll be able to dress like you did when we met."

"Very good Raven. And while we're at it we'll need to change your appearance and get you a new outfit. One that won't give away your identity."

"Agreed, but the moment I use my powers they're going to know who it is."

He laughed at the thought. "No they're not. After everything we've done you won't even have to resort to your original powers. Even if you do they'll be much more potent and they won't be able to figure out how someone is so strong. True they might be reminded of you, but last time they saw you you're powers weren't nearly what they are now."

"Okay and how do you propose doing all this by tomorrow night? A physical change and different outfit isn't exactly something I can do in a matter of hours."

"Oh you don't worry about that. Leave it to me."

"How do you mean?"

He looked at her as if the answer was obvious. "You'd be surprised what money can accomplish if you throw enough around. By this time tomorrow you'll be unrecognizable."

Raven glanced at the ground wondering if he spoke the truth. She knew he was probably right, with as much money as he had, but the Titans may be smarter than he gave them credit for and they might recognize her.

She'd just have to take him at his word and hope he was right. He wasn't the only one concerned about Eren.

Robin and the other Titans stood hidden among the crowd in the museum never far from the display case. Without their uniforms no one would recognize them.

Robin was dressed in black pants and a white shirt with sunglasses like he had in Tokyo. Starfire was completely covered with a hat pulled down leaving only a portion of her orange skin uncovered. Cyborg was again dressed in pants and a sweatshirt with the hood pulled up as he had been when they first met, hiding his robotic nature. Even Beat Boy was there though he was only a fly stuck to the ceiling out of sight.

It was the final night of the showing and though nothing had happened the first two nights Robin wasn't one to let his guard down. The necklace was worth millions and should it be stolen he had no doubt it would vanish forever.

He looked pulled out a cell phone and dialed Cyborg. Due to the fact that they were trying to remain unnoticed they couldn't use their Titan communicators. Answering on the second ring Cyborg kept it short.

"Hey, Richard I'm surprised it's such a clear night. It would suck if it had rained."

Robin hung up after hearing the sentence that meant everything was clear. Beast Boy was still on the ceiling and when he noticed Robin he flew and stuck himself to a light bulb before flying back. Again everything was fine. Starfire was standing by a pillar silently watching those who walked by. If she saw anything she was to walk away.

As everything seemed fine Robin relaxed, thinking that maybe everything would be okay. He couldn't care less about viewing the necklace like everyone else; he just wanted to make sure no one stole it.

Suddenly the hairs stood up on the back of his neck as if someone was watching him, but he knew that was impossible. No one except the other Titans would recognize him. It reminded him of the feeling he used to get when Raven was nearby. But he knew different. Raven was long dead. Then the feeling was gone as fast as it had come and he looked around once again before heading to get a drink.

Little did Robin know that he should have trusted his instincts and remained on guard.


	9. Chapter 9

9

Erik stood on top of the museum roof with his sister next to him. Again dressed in black they were high enough so that there was a slight wind and his trench coat billowed slightly behind him. Glancing to his right he saw a familiar expression on Raven's face. It was look of nervousness combined with joy.

He had felt the same thing when he had committed his first robbery. What she didn't know that thievery could become addictive. Not stealing small things but high profile items like what he usually went after.

He smiled to himself at the fact that even with her nature she felt normal reactions to intense situations.

Raven was nervous standing on the roof. She thought back two hours to before they had left the penthouse.

_Standing next to Erik she looked in the mirror and saw he had been right. She really did barely recognize herself. Despite his money she had doubted him when he said he could pull it off in just one day. With her now black hair cut off at the shoulders he had put some strange liquid in her eyes to turn them brown. According to him it was a recently approved chemical designed for use by government agents and they would stay that way until he added something else. How he acquired such an item she didn't know and wasn't sure she wanted to ask._

_Also she was now decked out like him. Wearing a coat like his and again in black she looked nothing like the sixteen year old Titan who had begun living with him almost two years ago. Luckily he didn't need to change his appearance since no one but her actually knew that he was once Red X who no one ever knew what he looked like._

_She was slightly concerned about Robin's reaction when he would see him since he would no doubt recognize the man who had beaten him to within an inch of his life. That wasn't something a lot of people would forget._

_When she had voiced her concerns however he laughed them away and told her not to worry. If Robin tried anything this time he'd kill the boy for real._

_Before they had left he had told her everything she was feeling was completely normal but that the feeling would pass and that once things were over it would feel like she had taken the greatest drug in the world._

"_Raven, you know what the greatest high in the world is? It doesn't come from some cheap piece of shit drug, or sniffing some bad chemicals. No, it'd the thrill of doing it. The moment before you actually take it."_

"_In this case it comes from the moment you appear to make the grab, when you make an escape or fight an opponent. The blood that rushes through you and feeds adrenaline. You learn to love it, and eventually if you do it enough you no longer steal for money. You begin to steal for the sheer pleasure it brings you. It becomes a high you can't live without."_

_She had looked at him with a blank face before realizing something. "That's why you did it isn't it? You never needed money; you stole for the sheer pleasure of it."_

_He had given her a satisfied smile. "Now you're learning. Now come with me, let me teach you what true greatness is like."_

So now here she stood, doing something she at one point never would have imagined. And the strange thing was that despite her nervousness she found that he had been right. The thrill of the moment and facing the unexpected. She already loved it and could only imagine what she would feel later if he turned out to be correct.

Bending down she used her demonic strength to lift the air conditioning duct and dropped into it. Unlike bad movies and cheap video games she wasn't forced to crawl on her stomach. Instead she was able to walk in a crouch with him behind her.

When they reached a part where the duct angled up she was able to stand and jumped, easily reaching the ledge fifteen feet above her. Moving another twenty feet she saw she was above another duct and kicked it open. Hanging from it she dropped 20 feet and landed on her feet before stepping away letting Erik drop behind her.

"Not bad Raven. I certainly hope there are mice the sizes of dogs in the vents so they would have thought that's what all the noise was."

Raven ignored the joking insult to check her surroundings. They were in a dark room that was apparently closed off. Stretching out she could sense people in the other room and the pleasure and joy and jealousy emanating from some of them as they laid eyes on a necklace they either were happy to see or were upset they could never have it.

Much to her disappointment she sensed four people whom she had once considered friends. Turning to him she decided to share her information.

"We have friends in the room. They're probably waiting for someone to take it."

"Okay, so we wait until the event is over." He checked a clock on the wall that they could read despite the darkness. "It's 9:45, and they'll start clearing the hall at 9:55 and the showing will be completely over by 10:00. So we wait fifteen minutes big deal."

Erik took a quick look around. "Actually this room isn't half bad. There are some paintings that would fetch a wonderful price. But I suppose it would be hard to grab a painting on the way out while also carrying a diamond necklace huh?"

"Yeah, let's not risk it."

"Okay we'll come back some other time."

Raven shook her head. "No you might but this is a onetime deal for me. I'm not going to make this a career."

"Oh Raven that's what I thought once. I decided I'd just test my limits, but remember what I said. Stealing becomes addictive and before you know it you can't live without it. Especially with our heritage. We can't exactly be called saints now can we?"

Raven shook her head at his statement. "But I don't have to commit crimes to be happy. I was fine before."

If she didn't know better she'd almost say he got angry. "Then why are you here Raven? Why didn't you go back to your former friends? Why haven't you turned me in? Why did you decide not to return to them and wind up here with me?"

Raven couldn't form a satisfactory answer and he seemed to know it. "Alright then Raven if you don't know I'll tell you. You already love it. Don't deny it, Raven you're not like them." He cast his hand toward the other room. "You're not like the pathetic humans that inhabit this Earth. Think about it. Do you know why you occasionally lost control of your powers? It's because you tried to use them for something other than you were meant to."

He jumped to his feet and stood in front of her. "You tried to fight your nature. You and I aren't meant to be servants to society like the others in that room." He looked into her eyes and spoke lowly. "And you're sure as hell not some citizen protecting crime fighter. Even if you'd like to be."

He turned his back on her and leaned against the wall. Looking at the clock she saw they still had just under ten minutes. As she thought about it the less she could deny it. She knew he was right and there was no point fighting it.

Now she decided to take a different tact than him. Moving toward the door she reached for the knob. "Where are you going now?"

"I'm going out into that room to see what it is we're dealing with." Not giving him a chance to respond she disappeared and didn't see the smile on his face.

"Now that is more like it."

Raven was standing in the room leaning against the wall staying in the shadows. It didn't take her long to spot Starfire, or Beast Boy. Starfire was dressed ridiculously for a night this warm and she knew the only place for Beast Boy to his would be on the ceiling. And as she looked there weren't a lot of flies that were green.

Looking around again she failed to spot Cyborg. She knew they wouldn't have left him back at the tower so he had to be the backup waiting outside in case of trouble. Robin on the other hand was more trouble to spot. She originally looked for his ridiculous suit. He always had liked to wear it to show people he was there and not to mess with things.

It was only when they started clearing the room that she spotted the one man near the case that hadn't moved. Suddenly his head stilled and looked around in her direction as if he knew she was there but she knew that was impossible. Besides she was in the shadows and in her current outfit there was no way he could spot her. Seeing the outfit he was wearing she was surprised she hadn't noticed him before, since he had worn it when they were in Tokyo. After a moment he turned around and headed in the opposite direction.

Despite the disguises they were really pathetic trying to blend in. When there were only a few stragglers she saw a tall guy walk in wearing a sweat shirt with hood pulled up and knew it had to be Cyborg. Really he was the only one she was semi happy to see. Still despite how she had once thought of him she harbored a bit of resentment toward him and she wasn't even sure why. Still it was there and taking Erik advice she wasn't going to try and deny what she felt.

Even from her corner shadow she could see the door she had come out of was open less than an inch and she knew Erik was there watching. Smiling to herself she was too engrossed in her thoughts to notice the man dressed in a dark blue suit coming up behind her.

Actually it wasn't until Erik sent her a telepathic warning that she sensed him maybe two feet behind her back, and she heard his feet stop moving.


	10. Chapter 10

10

The security guard came up behind Raven having absolutely no clue who she was or what was about to happen. Clearing his throat he started out politely enough.

"Excuse me ma'am the exhibit is now closed and we're going to have to ask you to leave." To her annoyance the Titans were now looking over at her. The guard continued to look expectantly at her until she reached beneath her cloak and pulled out a knife like the ones Erik sometimes carried. "What the fu-" He didn't get a chance to finish the sentence as Raven slammed it into his face handle first.

Executing a perfectly measured jump she landed right in front of the case before smashing it open with her fist. Spin the knife in her hand she sheathed it, just as Robin yelled the line she had begun to hate.

"Titans go!" As the four of them charged forward the door opened and Erik walked in dressed as he had been the night he almost killed Robin.

Seeing him Robin skidded to a halt and forgetting about Raven or the necklace he dove at him. Yeah, he definitely remembered. Not wanting to take chances Starfire ran over to help her leader.

"_Okay so that leaves me with Cyborg and Beast Boy, not much of a problem." _As Beast Boy morphed into some stupid dinosaur she couldn't name she moved away and leapt into the air, sticking the necklace into her pouch. Before she landed she chanced a glance at Erik and saw he was more than able to handle the two of them.

Much to her disgust her glance had made her careless and a blast from Cyborg struck her in the chest. Staggering back Cyborg seemed shocked that she didn't fall. She decided to use that to her advantage. Thanks to the teaching she had received and given her powers had increased and in turn developed more. Like Trigon she had the ability to induce emotions and the Seven Deadly Sins.

Focusing on Cyborg she got inside his head and stirred up unreasoning rage and aimed it at Beast Boy, who was caught off guard when Cyborg suddenly tackled him to the ground and began to beat the hell out of him.

Desperation taking over Beast Boy changed into an orangutan strong enough to throw Cyborg off. Before he could recover Beast Boy had knocked him into a wall.

_"Ooh ow that had to hurt."_ These thoughts were interrupted when Cyborg sat up and shook his head to clear it. Apparently when his head hit the wall it broke the spell over him. _"Great I really don't need this." _Vanishing she reappeared behind Cyborg and used her mind to fry his systems effectively shutting him down.

Seeing his friend in trouble Beast Boy decided to make the mistake of being heroic. Reaching into her coat Raven pulled out two daggers and spun them in her hands, not in the least bit worried. Turning she threw one at Starfire who managed to avoid it, by luck as much as skill.

Without warning Beast Boy had recovered and grabbed her left hand twisting making her drop her other knife. Well she couldn't have that. Bending back she flipped and kicked him in the face. Before he could recover the reached in her coat and pulled out two more knives. Her former friend's eyes widened as he saw what she did.

"Holy shit dude. This bitch has four knives." Raven scowled at the comment. Had he known who she was he wouldn't have dared to make such a statement in front of her eyes. Facing her alone Beast Boy wasn't much of a threat and when he decided to morph into a bird to escape she took over and turned him back into a teenager.

Stepping up to him she slashed across and before he could move one of her knives cut deep into his arm causing a fountain of blood to erupt. Finally doing something smart he scrambled to his feet cradling his arm and took off for the door, all thoughts of stopping the robbery forgotten.

Looking at Erik she saw he was taking on Starfire single handedly. Glancing around she wondered what had happened to Robin. She could have found him by opening their bond but that would give away who she was. Due to her reluctance she almost missed him when he came from behind her.

To her surprise he actually slapped handcuffs on her wrists. Wow if he was smart he would have slashed her throat instead. With a casual flick she snapped the cuffs and sent him into a wall with her mind. Seeing him fall she felt a rush of satisfaction as a trickle of blood ran down his head.

She saw a flash of green accompanied by a yell of pain and saw Starfire falling from the air. Unfortunately Cyborg had had enough time for his system to restart but they didn't have to worry about him. Taking stock of the situation he saw Beast Boy was gone and his two remaining teammates were unconscious with one bleeding from his head. Aiming his cannon at the ceiling he effectively created a cloud of dust and rubble and when it cleared he and his unconscious team members were gone.

She turned to see Erik looking at her in faint surprise. He hadn't expected her to be so harsh to her former friends. Yeah he expected her to fight them off but make them bleed? Not that was unexpected.

Trying to distract her form the mess around them he casually asked, "So uh, did you get the necklace?"

Reaching into her coat she pulled it out and showed it to him. "You could say that."

Okay he was actually impressed. It was her first time and yet she had managed to get the necklace and do that much damage to the Titans. For a moment she unnerved him but he knew as long as her son was around she wouldn't do anything rash.

Like say, kill him for no apparent reason. Walking over to her he put a hand on her shoulder and they vanished reappearing in his living room.

Eren sat up on the couch when he heard two people arrive. He knew it could only be his mother and uncle since no one else came up here. Plus he hadn't heard anyone knock on the door, meaning they teleported into the room. His suspicions were confirmed a moment later when the two of them walked into the room.

He saw them both and his eyes widened when he saw a spot of blood on Raven's sleeve. "Mom you're hurt, what happened?" Oblivious to what he was talking about she inspected herself and then saw what he was talking about. The two of them had missed it before because during the fight some of the lights had shattered and it was rather dim.

"Oh no worries Eren, it's not mine."

"What do you mean it's not yours? In movies whenever someone says blood that's on them isn't there's it means they murdered someone. You didn't murder someone did you?"

Raven raised an eyebrow at her son's idea. "Uh, no. Well at least not today. You've just been watching too much television." Thinking about it she realized it must have been when her knife had cut into Beast Boy. Dismissing it she walked into her room and dropped the coat on the floor.

Five minutes passed until Erik came in also having disposed of his jacket. He looked at her sitting on the bed with slight concern.

"So uh, are you okay?"

"Oh absolutely I'm great."

Erik could tell she was hiding something but wasn't sure what.

"What is it Raven?"

Sighing she decided to tell the truth. "Okay you were right. I don't know why, especially after what happened with Beast Boy and Robin. All I know is when I saw them go down it was a rush like I couldn't imagine."

"Yeah, we call that victory. It's natural to feel elated when you win something."

"Oh but this was different. With the Titans catching criminals always felt like a victory but this was different. It was the greatest feeling in the world."

"Well Raven that's because your skills were finally tested. Your demonic side was released yet you didn't lose control. Like I said, you didn't fight your nature."

"And you were right Erik. I actually want to do it again."

"Oh and we will have no doubts there. But there is a problem."

"What might that be?"

"I'm a billionaire who's been shut up for too long and hasn't made a public appearance in over one year. Rumors are beginning to circulate that I'm dying of some horrid disease."

"And that means what to me?"

"It means I have to start being sociable again. After all lately the only face the public has seen is one they don't like."  
"So what do you do throw some boring fundraiser?"

"No, I wish it was that easy. Instead I need something much more attention grabbing. Maybe I should paint the children's shelter."

"Oh absolutely not, no way."

"Fine Raven, what do you suggest?"

"Well just attend some party for rich people. They happen every month, you see it on TV. All the people with huge trust funds gather together and talk with the millionaires who own businesses that they don't even understand."

"Okay, and what are we going to do with Eren while we're there."

Raven stood up and stepped back. "Whoa, who said we? I don't exactly do publicity. In case you hadn't noticed."

"Well what the hell do you call what we did earlier tonight. By tomorrow morning the Titans will have an entire file devoted to you. I mean, Jesus you'll be at the top of their most wanted list. If that's not getting noticed than I don't know what is."

Raven left the room. She may have given in before, but on this she was not going to give. She didn't do things like gatherings. As far as she was concerned those were for the rich stuck up morons who did nothing but drink alcohol all day and congratulate each other on being rich. But there were exceptions, like Erik who actually enjoyed life.

Grabbing a cup of tea she said goodnight to Eren and retired to bed, with Erik no longer in her room.


	11. Chapter 11

11

Two weeks later Raven stood with Erik in the middle of a crowded room as he talked to the head of some major company she'd never even heard of. She couldn't believe she was here. She was actually annoyed since the way he had gotten her there was a total cheap shot. She remembered Eren walking up to her a few days after she had spoken with Erik.

"_Mom, Erik was wondering if I would like to go to some party with him and meet some of his friends. He said it might be fun for me to see what happens out in the real world but that I should ask you."_

_She knew what he was doing. Erik was trying to send her on a total guilt trip that she wasn't interested in. Unfortunately he knew the game just as well as she did and she had found herself saying yes to her son and inevitably going too._

She didn't know why she was there though. Erik could have just called up some random movie star and asked her to go. It would have been a fitting arrival for someone of his stature. Instead he had shown up with her and introduced her as "my friend Rachel."

Her hair was still dyed black and reached her shoulders. Due to the fact that she was again dressed in black she had been temporarily worried certain people might recognize her from the news coverage that had been provided by the security cameras in the museum, but so far no one seemed to draw a connection.

She and Erik had caught many strange looks and she knew people were thinking he was dimming their relationship down and lying. Technically he was, since they were a lot closer than just friends but not in the way people around them were thinking.

Realizing Eren was not by her side she excused herself to go and look for him. She felt Erik touch her mind and knew he was bored with the conversation and wanted to laugh. She had been searching for several minutes when she found him out on the balcony staring into space.

"Hey kid, what are you doing out here." She usually addressed him like this and he turned around at her voice.

"I'm bored and this guy in there was really freaking me out. He kept looking at me like he knew me. And he was trying to learn about my parentage without me noticing it. He didn't seem to smart." Raven was surprised at her son's ability to read people. He had always been smart and they had taught him to watch out for himself but to be so astute at his age was actually surprising to her.

She was even more surprised that someone had been asking about her, even if they didn't realize who she was. "Yeah, what did this guy look like?"

"Well he had black hair, blue eyes and it was obvious he was loaded with cash."

Ravens' heart almost stopped beating when she heard the description. She had seen a face like that for almost two years when she lived with the Titans. "Eren, I need you to think carefully, how old was this guy?"

"Uh, I really don't know."

"Just take a guess, this is very important."

Eren couldn't understand why his mother was acting this way. It was the first time he had seen her unnerved about something. "Well if I had to guess I'd say he was in between you and Uncle Erik."

This time Raven's heart really did stop skipping several beats as she leaned against the railing. She should have known he would be here. After all he was basically the only heir to Wayne Enterprises. He'd show up anywhere there was money. She couldn't really focus as she continued to lean against the railing.

Now really nervous Eren ran inside and found Erik. Yanking him away from a boring conversation Erik didn't have time to excuse himself. "What's the problem Eren? That was a very important man."

"Screw him; I need you to check out mom."

Erik was surprised the young man was so insistent and knew it was something serious. Following him to the balcony he saw her against the railing and rushed over. Whispering in her ear so no one could over hear he called her by her real name so she'd know who it was.

"Alright Raven, what's wrong?" The boy stood back giving the two of them room. "Eren just came running in to get me so obviously something's going on." Getting no reaction he stood up and spoke to his unknowing son.

"Tell me everything that happened."

"Well mom came out to get me, because I just wanted to get away for a minute and asked me what I was doing. I told her what I was doing and that some creepy guy had made me nervous and then she just leaned against the rail and looked sick."

Erik frowned at the explanation. It didn't explain why she would react that way. "Are you sure that's all that happened? You didn't say anything else?"

"No." He paused as if thinking. "Yeah, yeah I did, she asked what the guy looked like and I told her and then she grabbed the railing."

Well that didn't sound good. He wondered if indeed someone had recognized her from the other night. "Alright Eren I need you to repeat to me everything that was said."

He listened intently as the boy relived the conversation telling that an unknown man had been asking about his parents, which like Raven unnerved Erik, but when he repeated the description he finally understood what had made his sister panic. Really he was close to panicking too.

Despite the fact that they should have mingled longer there was no way he was going to let that man find out the truth. The two of them had worked too long and too hard for Robin to screw things up now. Then and there he swore the next time he saw Robin he would do everything in his power to kill the man if he so much as breathed on her or looked at her wrong.

Even though it seemed really creepy he loved her and would do anything to keep her safe. Then again even though she didn't know it, it wasn't that unusual for demons to fall for family members.

Whatever happened Erik would no longer rest easily until Raven had achieved her total power and received the gift of immortality as he done so long ago.

As he slung her arm around his shoulder he helped her through the crowd until he reached the door. The man at the door saw them and came over.

"Is everything alright sir?"

"Absolutely, just a bit too much to drink man."

The door man nodded understandingly. "Oh no doubts here my friend these things will do that to you. Personally I'm glad I don't have to partake in the festivities or I might drink myself to death."

Erik forced a laugh as if the whole thing was amusing, when in reality he was worried about running into the man he considered his greatest enemy. When the doorman saw Eren standing behind them he said hello to the boy and opened the door for them.

Again the boy offered to help them down, no doubt hoping for some sort of tip, but Erik refused deciding it would be best to handle matters himself.

When they finally reached the cold air she shook her head and regained a bit if her senses. A valet drove up with their car and Erik gave him a hundred dollar tip which the man gladly received. Driving four blocks to a parking garage he drove to the top level and parked the car deciding he wanted to get them home faster.

Wrapping one arm around her waist and taking Eren's hand with his other he jumped them to the penthouse and helped her to her room where she passed out. To an untrained eye she really did appear drunk but he knew the real reason was that she was just in shock.

She'd wake up in the morning completely normal and asking if it was all a dream and Erik knew he would have to tell her the truth as much as he hated to admit it.


	12. Chapter 12

12

Several weeks had passed since that chance meeting between Robin and Eren and Raven had so far effused to leave the room again. Not only that but if Eren went anywhere they had someone go with him. Unfortunately she couldn't stay locked up forever. That day was coming around again and even though she didn't mention and hoped they would forget it Eren ran up to her on her least favorite day and yelled "happy birthday!" She really hated her life.

Just then Erik walked into the room and she glared at him accusingly. "Hey I didn't tell him, I don't know how he found out."

"Well it was simple I remembered the date from last year."

She should have seen that coming. Raven had just assumed he'd be too young to remember the date but again she had underestimated him. "Okay, fine so we'll order Chinese."

This year Erik laughed it off. "Oh hell no. This is number 18, a year that's actually important. We're leaving the hotel this time."

"What if there's a repeat of our last venture?"

"This isn't some rich person function Raven, nothing is going to go wrong."

Okay he had a point but she desperately looked for a loophole. "What about Eren? He can't go with us."

"He's eight years old, old enough to stay here by himself, he'll be fine."

"Yeah mom listen to him. You should go out to a club or something."

Okay, now she was annoyed. Despite his words the two of them had obviously orchestrated this little conversation. Still for almost two years now she had been unable to deny her son. Really all he needed to do was ask something and she'd never been able to deny him. This time was no different.

At eight o'clock Raven was again dressed in her customary black heading out to the car Erik had paid a ridiculous amount of money for just to keep appearances. Really he'd had it for almost two years and it had less than one hundred miles on it. All he did was use it for a few public appearances. At all other times he'd just teleport places.

As they drove around he chose some random club and decided to get out.

"What might you do with the car?"

"Oh don't worry that was just for appearances." Turning a corner he got out and in a flash the car was gone. "It's back in the garage now." Raven shook her head not understanding the big deal.

"You know you see this stuff on the news and no one ever get in."

"Oh don't worry about that either. The way you're dressed combined with giving the guy five hundred we'll be in, in a heartbeat."

Secretly she was hoping he was wrong. Really all she wanted was to go back to the room and live in peace. She really didn't understand birthdays. As far as she was concerned all they marked was one year closer to death. She could live without such a reminder.

Rolling her eyes she wanted to hit the guy since he admitted them. Obviously Erik, much to her displeasure had been right. With one look around she knew it was going to suck. Really there was only one cure she knew for that.

Whenever someone gets bored the only actual solution was to get completely wasted. Being different from most people that was almost impossible but she was determined to make it work.

Two hours later Raven had had enough alcohol to kill herself ten times over. It was pathetic really, she barely felt the effects. She wasn't sure where Erik disappeared to but nor did she care. All she wanted was to get distracted and forget how much she hated this place.

Without warning some random idiot came up to her and tried to start a conversation.

"So how do you do it?"

"Do what?" The guy was arrogant and she already didn't like him.

"Well you've been sitting here for two hours and you haven't died. What are you, like some inhuman monster?" She smiled at the pathetic attempt at a joke.

"Oh you have no idea."

The guy was dressed like a rich kid but she pegged him for one of the many people that blew all their money on four digit price tag clothes, and who ate their meals at the local shelter and always said their house was being remodeled.

Deciding to test her theory she decided to ask him.

"Nice clothes, you must be loaded. Do you live in the city?"

"Uh no actually just outside it but I can't go there because I'm having a new floor put in. You know in like every room."

"Of course you are. Don't you just hate it when that happens?"

She wanted to laugh at his expression. The flat tone of voice she was using was obviously confusing him and he got nervous and walked away.

"Not bad. I haven't seen something that smooth in years." This time it was the bar tender.

"He was a moronic actor who can't play his cards right. It wasn't that hard to do."

"Yeah well you keep that up you'll end up sending every guy here home depressed." Strangely he had an amused smile on his face. "So enlighten me, how is it you're not dead? The truth please. You on drugs that dilute the effect or something?"

"Oh I wish that were true. It would make my life a lot more easy."

"Yeah well whatever your secret is keep it up. You tripled the amount of money I take in."

"Yeah go with that." She said, again in her bored voice and again he looked amused before walking away.

After another thirty minutes Erik came up with a huge grin on his face.

"So, I heard you got some guy really depressed. Apparently you impressed someone, because nobody can believe it. Word is he goes home with someone every night." He shook his head at her. "I can honestly say I'm impressed."

She looked bored out of her mind and uninterested, but in reality she was dancing in glee.

The bar tender appeared in front of her. "Is there a problem sir?"

This time she was truly tempted to laugh. "Hey no this guy's alright I know him."

Quickly glancing at him the guy walked away and several heads turned toward them.

"Thanks Raven you just made me a lot more popular."

"Yeah, yeah go do whatever you want."

He shot her a devilish grin. "Don't you mean _whoever _I want?"

"Funny boy." He laughed again as she rolled her eyes and he walked away.

Raven had been killing time for another half hour when she glanced at the clock behind the bar. She raised an eyebrow when she saw it red 3:27. She smiled in amusement. Just for the fun of it she got another drink.

_"Wow, I've been 18 for three and a half hours, and the world hasn't ended. Some milestone."_ Raising her drink she decided to toast, of all people, her father. "_Here's to you oh father of mine."_

Since she thought it instead of said it she felt a strange response in the back of her mind. Seconds later she heard Erik's amused voice in her head.

"_Please tell me I didn't just here you say that. Good God of all people you toast the one man Lucifer fears."_

She gave an evil grin before responding, "_As I recall it was you who said God had nothing to do with us."_

She felt another shot of amusement before she felt this presence fade away. Once he had completely vanished from her mind she felt a small buzzing again in the back of her mind. Raven found the buzzing really annoying.

_"Get out of my head Erik."_

Raven felt surprise come from him before he responded.

"_Raven, I'm not in your head. Perhaps three hours of drinking is beginning to affect even you."_

Judging by the surprise that came from him she was tempted to believe him. Forgetting him she sent a message to Eren.

_"Do you need something?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Weren't you just in my head?"_

_"Uh mom it's almost four in the morning. I was actually asleep, until you broke into my dreams."_

_"Oh sorry."_

Now Raven was actually concerned. If neither one of them had been in her head that meant someone else had. Her first thought would have been her father trying to piss her off as a birthday present but since she had gained more control in the past two years she could block him out.

Erik appeared next to her, to get a drink for himself and some tall blonde woman who looked barely old enough to drive. If he had been focused on that there was no way he could have been the one inside her head.

"_Alright Erik we might have a bit of trouble here."_

_"Well you're absolutely right. I'm trying to work on something and you keep diverting my attention, so do me a favor and back off."_

Now she'd had enough. Looking over at him she put on a big smile and decided to ruin his evening.

"Oh, Brian hi. It's so great to see you after last night. Ooh by the way the doctor called and said you should really get that rash looked at. Apparently it can be passed on through saliva, so really even a kiss could do damage." The blonde next to him looked shocked.

"Wait, I thought your name was Erik."

Raven covered her mouth in mock surprise. "Oops I'm sorry is this your date? I must say she looks slightly older than the girls you're usually with." The blonde turned and walked away and Raven suppressed the urge to laugh.

If the situation wasn't a combination of frightening and amusing she might be afraid of his expression. The amusing thing was the girl walking away while the frightening thing was that someone was in her head that she didn't want in there.

"What the hell did you do that for?"

"Oh, it's rather simple. When I said we have trouble I meant we are in serious trouble. Here grab my hand."

"Are you sure? I'm tempted to break it after that little stunt you pulled."

"Ha! Remember your vow Erik. If you ever harm me you die."

Erik didn't get a chance to respond as his head was suddenly filled with a buzzing that was coming from hers. When she released his hand he looked at her confused and slightly sharing her sense of worry.

"Okay so now we know it's not happening to me and if it's not Eren than it means it's someone who is only connected to you, but not me."

"Wow, how'd you guess? Sherlock Holmes would be proud." The flat voice and sarcasm did little to hide the worry he felt coming off of her in waves. Grabbing her hand again he felt that it was growing stronger and that could only mean one thing.

Whoever was inside her mind was getting closer to them. "Alright Raven, I don't know who that might be but shut that link down, now. Whatever it is it's getting closer and though I'm not really concerned I don't want anyone messing up what you and I have done."

"Fine, not a bad point. If we teleport in here that might cause a stir so we're going out the back way."

"Uh you do realize you need to be staff to go back there right."

She shot him a dry look. "Was that supposed to be funny?"

"Not necessarily."

"Good because it wasn't, and it isn't going to stop me." When they reached the back door they burst through it and the moment she did she knew it was a mistake. Pushing Erik back through the door before it closed they ran back in and she slammed it shut. "We have a serious problem."

Grabbing his shoulder she passed on the images she had just seen to him and his face paled as they sped through his mind. "Alright time to go. We go out the side door, over at the other end, let's get going."

Raven made a break for it with him right behind her. She was determined not to get caught up in this situation. Still if she did it wouldn't matter. She still had a score to settle.


	13. Chapter 13

13

Robin had been sitting on the couch with Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire watching some movie called Donnie Darko that Beast Boy said reminded him of Raven. It had been two years and he still didn't like marking the day she was born. In his mind they shouldn't do it anyway since she herself had always ignored it. Well unless you count her sixteenth when she found out the world was going to end.

Still two after two years you'd think they'd let it go. She was dead, so it wouldn't matter to her whether they noticed it or not. So far though he found the movie interesting he hadn't seen how it would remind anyone of Raven.

Suddenly he felt something in the back of his mind. It was familiar and he knew exactly what it was, but he also knew it was impossible. Looking at the clock he saw it was after three in the morning. Now it made sense. The fact that they were up so late combined exhaustion with the fact that he was thinking about her must have brought the feeling on.

Leaning back he decided to try and lose himself in the movie and ignore what he had felt which wasn't easy. It seemed the more he focused on the movie the more the stronger the feeling in his head got. Without saying a word to the others he got up and went to bed, trusting they wouldn't notice.

When he lay down he shut his eyes and was quickly asleep. His dreams were filled with Raven and how they had last parted company and he hated the images that would forever be burned inside his head. If there was one thing he would never forget it would be the look on her face the last time they had spoken. The hatred in her eyes had terrified him.

A pounding on his door woke him up and it felt like his head would break in half and it no longer felt like a buzzing than thunder raging in his head. Before he could get up and answer the door it broke down and Cyborg came crashing through with his arm extended and looking like a cannon. Right behind him was Starfire with glowing eyes.

When he saw the room was clear Cyborg got a puzzled expression and walked over to Robin who was hunched over suffering a splitting headache.

"Yo Robin what's going on?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You were yelling loud enough to wake up the whole damn city. I'm almost surprised the police aren't here giving us a fine for noise complaints. So don't bull shit me man something's going on."

Beast Boy appeared behind him. "What is it dude? Don't worry whoever it is, we'll catch him. Unless you know it's Slade in which case we probably won't" Beast Boy yelled out in pain as Cyborg stepped on his foot. Hard.

Now it was Starfires turn. "Friend Robin what is the problem? Whoever the bad person is we will be soon be going through the process of arresting them, yes?"

Robin was finally able to look up as the buzzing went down a great deal as if it had been diverted somewhere else. One minute later it vanished almost completely, and he had no doubt who it was. The only question was how, and why?"

Looking at Cyborg he gave a hesitant answer. "Cyborg you're going to think I'm crazy. But hear me out and don't throw me in some padded room."

"Uh, okay, sure thing. But damn whatever it is it must be bad."

"Well uh, like I said keep an open mind but uh, Raven was just inside my head."

All of the Titans faces went blank and Robin was glad he had made them promise not to lock him up.

"Um okay, I'll go with that, but are you sure? I mean maybe it was just a normal dream?"

Robin grew annoyed and Cyborg was surprised. Usually only Slade got this kind of reaction out of Robin. "No it wasn't some shitty dream, it was real!"

"Okay dude, chill out, we just wanted to be sure, before we go rob a drug store for some aspirin or something."

"Shove it Beast Boy, we're going to track it down."

Robin was leading the Titans through the city on his motor cycle with Cyborg driving the others in the T-Car. He knew they'd be talking about him but he didn't care. Even if it wasn't Rave, which he was sure it was he was going to locate the source. Throughout the ride his headaches had both increased and decreased.

They had only traveled for about fifteen minutes before they came along a well lighted strip with neon lights everywhere. When his head about exploded he knew he was near the source which didn't make sense because as sure as he was about who he felt he was just as sure Raven wouldn't be caught dead in places like these. Heading down an alley he knew he was within eyesight of the origin point, when the feeling vanished entirely.

He stared around in confusion as if it felt like the feeling had never existed. Behind him the others came running down the alley right up to him and it was Beast Boy who broke the silence.

"Alright dude, so where is this person?"

"I'm not sure, I can't sense them anymore. It's like they vanished into thin air."

The look on Cyborg's face said he was ready to have Robin committed.

"Look Robin, you knew Raven almost as well as I did, even if you were the one to piss her off. Can you honestly tell me you'd think we'd find her in an area like this?"

"Look Cyborg I know what I saw."

"What you saw or what you might have felt? There's big difference Robin, especially in this case."

Robin was distracted by their comments but refused to give up. He had just turned his back when a door leading to the back of one of the clubs burst open and he caught a flash of black before whoever it was went back in and the door slammed shut. He wasn't sure how, but he knew that person had something to do with what he felt.

"Look we need to find that person who just came out. That door will only open from the inside, so we have to go around. Beast Boy, you take the roof in case anyone comes out there. Starfire I need you to check the other side and see if there's another door. And Cyborg I need you to get through this door. Think you can knock it down?"

"Yeah, no problem. But what about you?"

"I'm going to watch the front and see if anyone comes out. With a broken down door their security will go cover it. That way all entries will be covered and Cyborg will be searching inside." He looked around at them all and despite their doubtful expressions he knew they'd follow his instructions. They always did.

"Right. Titans go!"

He looked at them all once before making a break for the front. He saw Beat Boy fly into the air and Starfire round the corner. Just as he went around the other corner and saw the front he could hear Cyborg banging at the door, and knew it would only take two or three hit until it broke down.

His guess was right as he heard it hit the ground down the alley. He saw the guy at the front answer his radio and knew the distraction had worked. Whoever it was would be stuck inside, and Cyborg would have them in no time.

Raven grabbed Erik and pulled him close into one of the few spots cast in shadows. She was actually disgusted at the fact that they were so close someone would think they were making out or something. But when in desperate situations it called for separate measures, or however the saying went. Just before they phased through the wall she saw the back door crash to the floor and knew Robin had back up.

Phasing into the alley she panicked as a flash of green meant Starfire was approaching. Desperate they went back through the wall and Erik though still a little pale had gained color back.

"Alright Raven what do you suggest now? We're fucking surrounded by all of them. I mean I actually like our odd but this isn't exactly going to keep us incognito. Even though were dressed differently they're going to remember us from before."

"Wow brilliant observation. We can't go through the front because Robins there. I hate to say it but he is the primary threat. With his damn utility belt he can pull off any stunt he wants. And we have another problem. It had to have been Robin in my head which means he knows I'm alive and in Jump City."

"Not necessarily, Raven. Remember you look different and since they might remember you from the other night they'll know you have those kinds of powers and they'll probably dismiss it as coincidence. It's the only shot we have." A voice rang out behind them.

"Yo stop those two ."

"Great someone's going to think he's a jealous boyfriend. Let's take to the roof before we get bigger problems."

When the two of them appeared Beat Boy was waiting for him. Dressed in his outfit she could see a scar where she cut into him and it didn't faze her at all. She saw him pull out one of those ridiculous communicators but before he could say aw word Erik had tackled him and turned his face into a bleeding mass of green tissue.

"Alright Raven we have another problem. Eren, he's going to sense this and check it out."

"Oh hell he's not." Thinking quickly she sent her son a message telling him not to interfere no matter what he might feel or sense. As they stepped toward the edge a flash of green shot passed them and Raven knocked it to the ground.

"Nice job Raven only a demon can do that. Congratulations you just gave away your identity. What the hell should we do now?"

"Simple, now they'll be shaken up and confused. We beat the hell out of them and when their weak I'll blast their memory and though they won't forget the whole thing they'll forget the important parts of this little fight and best of all they won't know who we are."

"Okay that could work."

"Uh no Erik it will work." Behind her she heard that pathetic pompous voice behind her.

"The only thing you'll be working at is a prison work camp."

"Okay, you little brat, only Robin would say something like that. Really you've spent too much time around Batman."

He looked surprised that she knew about his past but the later look on his face was priceless, as Starfire came over the roof with her arm smoking.

Raven frowned at her. "Damn, thought I got her in the heart."

"Jesus Star what happened?"

"The girl deflected it at me."

Raven almost laughed at his expression, "Raven? What the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be dead."

"And so are you." To her surprise she heard a bang and Robin spun aside as a spark appeared behind him.

She turned to see what had happened. "Jesus Erik you brought a gun? How cheap is that?"

"You know my vow Raven, and you also know I can't break it."

"Oh goof point, but still that's kind of a cheap shot."

Cyborg burst onto the roof and she was surprised until she remembered the latter on the side.

"Hello Cyborg." Cyborg staggered back as he recognized her voice. Much to her displeasure he didn't back off the roof which would have made things much easier.

Seeing his best friend on the ground Cyborg ran over to him and looked over at Raven. "Holy shit Raven what did you do?"

"Oh that wasn't me, that was him."

Cyborg looked up in time to have his head knocked back by a kick from Erik. She walked toward him as he was temporarily stunned. "All I've done is burn Robin's little girlfriend." She turned as she saw another flash of green, which she knocked at Robin. "Why won't you take the hint?"

When Robin dodged Starfire's blast he jumped at Erik's unprotected back and knocked him down. Erik swore, more angry than hurt. Before Raven could react Starfire shot at Erik who just managed to rotate his shoulder to avoid it. Robin had jumped off meaning he dodged it while her brother was knocked into the air.

Twisting in the air Erik landed on his feet and leaned back to pop his back. "Alright, I'll give your girlfriend credit for that one."

Without warning another shot rang out but it wasn't from Erik. Instead it came from Robin. She panicked as blood shot from his chest and he was knocked back. Robin fires three more times before stopping. Bent over she was sure Erik would fall until she remembered one of the first things he'd said to her.

_If you destroy the one person who cares most for you and who you in turn care most about that is the ultimate sacrifice. By destroying your heart in that way it will become indestructible and you will heal the instant your skin is pierced."_

"_Who did you sacrifice Erik?"_

"_I destroyed the only person who ever owned my heart. In the end I decided it was worth it."_

She saw what had meant an instant later when instead of falling he stood right back up. There were holes in his shirt and dark bloodstains around them but his wounds had healed and he had a dark grin on his face. Robin stepped back clearly terrified.

"What's the matter boy, you look like you've seen a ghost. You have four shots left in the clip and one in the chamber. That's five more shots if you want to try again."

"What the hell are you?"

"That's not really your concern now is it?"

Looking over at Raven she knew if she could see his eyes the pupil would look completely dilated. "Raven what have you done?"

Again Erik began talking. "Hmm this seems somewhat familiar have we done this before?" He was now holding Robin over the edge but he looked nothing like he had that night and Robin couldn't tell it was him. "Now the last time I saw you weren't very polite. Like Raven once believed I certainly hoped you've changed." Instead of dropping him over the edge he stepped back at let him fall to the ground.

Starfire was paralyzed in fear and Robin made the biggest mistakes of his life. Idiotically he turned the gun on Raven who unlike Erik hadn't attained immortality. For the first time she saw panic in Erik's eyes and he yelled out.

"Raven, get the hell out of here now!"

She turned to vanish but she heard a shot and then a burning sensation in her arm as it grazed her. She felt another in her leg and she hit the ground. Robin seemed to forgotten what happened before because he fired the last three into Erik. This time one hit him in the neck while the other hit his chest. All healed in seconds. That was a mistake.

"You motherfucker!" Grabbing Robin Erik slung him against the wall breaking several bones but before he reached him Raven felt a stir of power right behind her and Robin was knocked off balance as he was hit with a blast that didn't come from her or Erik. Not knowing what was going on Robin through one of his pathetic bird rangs in that direction.

Without realizing it he had thrown it at a child, none other than Eren, who yelled as it impaled his shoulder. Unfortunately it also kept going ripping it wide open. Wrapping her mind around it Raven sent it back at him her anger increasing its power and speed.

With deadly accuracy it shot at his throat but he was able to avoid it with a lucky dive. Still she felt a rush of satisfaction as it too ripped his shoulder open worse than her son's. She knew if Robin didn't get help in under five minutes, he would be dead.


	14. Chapter 14

14

As much as she wanted to finish him off for what he had done both she and Erik knew Eren was the bigger priority. Grabbing the two of them they vanished and appeared in a hospital far away from Jump City. Since they had landed outside the emergency room, everyone jumped into action upon seeing the situation.

Thirty seconds later a doctor ran up to Erik and saw the blood stains all over him.

"Uh, sir I think we need to check you out too."

"Back off doctor I'm fine. Do I look like I'm in pain?"

"No but that could be because you're in some kind of shock. I must insist."

With her temper already on edge Raven grabbed the man by his throat and slammed him against the wall. "Listen little man. I suggest you stop worrying about him, and worry about the eight year old child on that table."

She released pressure on his throat and he choked out several words. "Okay but the boy lost a lot of blood. It's going to be difficult to save him; I need to focus on those who have a bigger chance."

Now she was pissed. Pulling him away from the wall she slammed his head against it breaking the plaster. "Well he is fine. I suggest you focus on my son, or I might just rip you open and donate your blood to him. Now am I clear or do I need to repeat myself?"

Judging by the look in her eye the doctor knew if he said one wrong word she'd snap his neck. Obviously it didn't seem to matter that she was in the middle of a hospital with witnesses, he was truly terrified of this woman and didn't want her to kill him which she was probably an inch from doing. Grappling for the right words to say all he could manage was, "Okay then, you'll need to fill out some forms while you wait."

To his surprise she dropped him and he was actually shocked that he hadn't come up with some better response. Security looked like they wanted to take her but he waved them off. He actually wondered if security would accomplish anything other than pissing her off.

Unlike those around them only the man next to her seemed unnerved by the way she had acted and how effortlessly she had pulled him into the air. Obviously he too was someone he should try not to trifle with. Besides any man who could stand with as many wounds as that guy had could tear him apart as easily as the woman could.

Raven walked over to the counter disregarding the reactions to what she had just done and yanked a clip board out of the person's hand.

"Uh miss you'll need to return that to me when you're finished."

"Wow, I guess I wouldn't have been able to figure that out even though it says return to receptionist right at the top."

"Oh sorry."

Erik walked over with her to lean against the wall where people were giving them a lot of space. "Wow Raven way to stay incognito. That doctor's going to have nightmares for a month."

"Yeah, and he'll also be too scared to let Eren die."

Raven finished the form, making up almost half of the information and dropped it back at the desk. Hesitantly the woman called her back.

"Uh before you go can you fill in the name of the father please?"

"If I knew that I probably would have done it, don't you agree?" The dry tone in which she had said it, made the girl shut up and put her head down.

Walking to the emergency room she bodily grabbed one of the people who came out. Though it was a different doctor than before he had obviously been told about her since he began to panic the second he saw her.

"How long's it going to be?"

"Well we um need to run a few tests we uh might have a problem." Seeing her eyes narrow he added quickly, "but I'm sure it's nothing we can't fix."

"You do realize you haven't answered my question?"

"Oh right, uh give us an hour."

"Really, an hour? I'll give you half that."

Ordinarily the doctor would have argued but he valued his life too much for that. Walking to a waiting room with Erik she saw it was empty and said she was going home to change.

Phasing directly into her room, it was only then as her blood started to slow that she realized the full magnitude of what was happening. Unable to stand it she ran to the bathroom and emptied her stomach.

After twice getting sick she went and changed. Really all she had in her closet was black so she just threw on a black work out outfit and went back reappearing in the waiting room.

"Wow, it took you that long to dress like that? I almost wondered if you would return dressed for a party."

"Very funny, I got sick while I was home."

"Yeah, I know. I could feel it. I'm going to head back too while you're here."

"The doctors will get suspicious."

"Um Raven in case you hadn't noticed after your little display in there they already are. Not to mention when they complete the blood test they're doing they won't know what the hell to do."

"Yeah, whatever just hurry up and get back."

Raven's watch said it had been 27 minutes when the doctor came rushing in. "Um Ms Roth we do have a problem."

"Oh yeah what might that be?" It was Erik's voice as he came from out into the hall having just thrown on black pants and a white shirt. The doctor looked momentarily surprised before he remembered why he was there.

"Well we found some uh, abnormalities in your son Eren's blood."

"Really, I'm shocked." She said sarcastically. "What do you want a medal?"

"You don't seem to understand some of it is normal and had it been all like that we could do a transfusion, but according to the tests over half of his blood doesn't exist."

"So what? You'll excuse me if I'm not surprised."

The man seemed upset that she wasn't stunned. "Do you happen to have a copy of his birth certificate?" Raven really wanted to hit the man.

Luckily for him it was Erik who answered. "Well that's a problem. Where we're from they don't exactly give out birth certificates."

The doctor's face paled as if he was about to die, which Raven suspected he was going to by her hand.

"Well without some sort of record or previous types of this blood there's no possible way to do a transfusion. I'm sorry but there's really nothing we can do." He looked ready to make a run for it which Raven thought was a good idea on his part, but again Erik saved his life.

"Why can't you take some of his and run your tests on that?"

"Well that's impossible. The amount of blood we would need in order to study and get results in time would be too much and he would in all probability die while we were trying to save him."

Erik exhaled, "What if someone else had his type and were in perfect health? Could you take it from them and test that?"

"Well yes, but like I said there's no known record of it."

"Yeah, well dumbass in case you hadn't notice his mother is standing right here."

"The probability of her having this type of blood is less than ten billion to one sir."

"Well at the moment those sound like pretty good odds."

Valuing his life and safety to doctor decided to oblige them though he knew that there was no way it would work. "Yeah, in theory we could try that."

"Good give us a minute." The doctor took a few steps back. "As in leave us alone."

"Oh right. Just come to the receptionist desk with your decision."

Before telling her what he had planned Erik whipped out a knife and slashed it across Raven's arm. To her surprise it healed immediately.

"Well this sucks. They can't test your blood because it'll heal before they can get any. And call me crazy but that might tip them off."

"How did that happen without us knowing it?"

"Well I realized it when your leg and arm healed from Robin's gun shot. It seems that when he saw your betrayal and ripped him open with his own weapon you shattered his heart and every feeling he ever had for you."

Now she was mad at Erik. "Hey I didn't betray shit, he did it first."

"Raven calm down it was a figure of speech I wasn't accusing you or condoning what he did. Let me rephrase that. When you fought them and he knew it was you that shattered the last bit that cared about you. Forgive me but I think beating someone half to death and then slicing them open can do that." Raven couldn't help but crack a smile. Even during the current situation he tried to make her happy.

"And as for you, when he made the mistake of shooting you and then harming Eren it destroyed the last bit of you that cared about him. I noticed that right after Eren got hit you were able to seize control of his weapon and send it right back. Then I saw the gun shots heal. It was kind of a giveaway."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Well Rae, we were kind of busy." He thought in silence for a brief moment. "But perhaps the skin won't heal with something around it. If the keep the needle in it won't heal around it and they can withdraw the blood. Of course when they remove it I'll cover it fast so they don't notice."

"Will that work?"

"Well there's only one way to find out."


	15. Chapter 15

15

Even for a demon Raven felt a little dizzy after they had taken blood. All added together they had taken several pints. According to them she should be unconscious and partially in a coma but obviously they were wrong. They had wanted to keep her arm slightly uncovered to "Give the wounded skin some air" but Erik had said no and they didn't dare argue with him.

They had been gone several hours before they came back. To their surprise she was up and dressed and she actually felt disappointment from one of the doctors that had nothing to do with a medical concern. Just for that thought she considered sending him to another dimension. Obviously Erik felt it too because he frowned at the man whose face turned red.

It was the second doctor that gave the report, and he certainly looked confused. "Um well, while your blood did have unusual properties that matched your sons there were slight variables that stopped us from doing a transfusion. As I said the odds were slim, though they were closer than I thought." Raven narrowed her eyes at the implication and the doctor stepped back.

Erik looked extremely angry and nervous as if he was having some sort of internal struggle and when she tried to figure out what it was she couldn't get an accurate reading because his thought were all over the place.

Reaching over he grabbed the doctor and dragged him down the hall by his collar.

"Alright dude I'm family too. If you want to live to see tomorrow you're going to test me too."

The doctor looked at a chart. "According to this you're an Uncle. If his mother wasn't a match I doubt you'll be."

"With that kind of attitude I doubt you'll live another hour."

Apparently this doctor had heard about them too. "Alright I'll see what I can do. Just let me inform the boy's mother and we can get started."

"No, we're going to keep this private."

"But the boy is under age I need parental consent. That's not my opinion that's the law, and it's one I can't change."

"Well today I'm an exception to that law. Now unless you want me to follow up on my word I suggest you get started now."

The doctor eyes widened in comprehension. He may not understand the two newest people to walk into this hospital or the eight year old in the ER but he had worked long enough to understand certain situations and people. This was one he had encountered several times.

There was only one reason this man would want to be tested as a match, with the given odds. The mother was understandable but only a father would show as much devotion. Clearly the mother was unaware, or the man wouldn't have debated as he had been doing ten minutes ago. It also explained why there had been no father listed and why he wanted it done in private.

"Okay, then sir I think I can make an exception. Come with me."

Erik walked down the hall and focused on what he was going to do. If Raven found out what he was he was royally screwed. Not only did he know she be creeped out, but she'd also want to kill him for not telling her, and hiding the knowledge from Eren. Unfortunately he was well aware she had the ability to kill him too.

Still he'd ask the doctor to keep it quiet and just be amazed that an "uncle" was a potential donor. At the moment he didn't know which he feared more. His DNA failing to be a match or facing Raven's wrath were she to find out.

Leading Erik into a room there were no other doctors around like there had been for Raven. Apparently this guy was true to his word and would keep it private. That was a rare thing in this world and he greatly appreciated it.

Again hours later Erik sat slightly dizzy having a lot of blood taken. Though since he wasn't as much of a demon as Raven he was a little more dizzy than she had been, but like her he was able to stand and was quickly back in his clothes.

The minute the man had pulled out the needle he had put something over the mark but had been looking away so he didn't see the skin heal over. Pulling his long sleeves up he ripped off the bandage and pulled them back down covering the spot where the needle had pierced him.

Finding Raven in the room with Eren, he stood behind her and asked how he was doing.

"Well they don't have a potential donor so we're basically screwed. True I can close the wound but that won't replenish the blood in his system." She leaned back and looked up at him. "Besides I have work to do. Making sure they were alone she phased out and he knew there was only one place she would go.

Raven appeared in Jump City just outside the hospital. As badly as Robin and especially Beat Boy were injured Cyborg would have brought them to the hospital better equipped than the Titan medical room.

Since she had never gone back to her original look no one recognized her as she walked to the desk.

"Hey is it true that the legendary Titans are staying here?"

The girl behind the counter looked up at her. "You a reporter?"

"No just a fan and I wanted to wish them well." Raven wanted to scoff at how easy it was when the girl nodded and typed something on the computer.

"Yeah two of them are, in rooms right next to each other 514 and 516. I think the other two are sitting in waiting rooms."

"Oh thank you so much." Raven said with a fake smile. The instant she turned around and headed toward the elevator she dropped it. She was here for a purpose and it wasn't to make friends.

When she reached 516 she looked in and saw it was Beast Boy. As tempted as she was to smother him with a pillow that might tip someone off. Instead she reached out and put one hand on his head. Summoning her power she sent a jolt into his brain that would affect it and make him forget the faces and all words said in their fight. All he'd remember was that there was a fight but he wouldn't remember her or her brother.

Moving to the room next to her she saw Robin was awake which was going to complicate things. Phasing right next to his bed he caught a glimpse of her and opened his mouth since he obviously hadn't yet forgotten. Not one to let it happen she slammed an elbow into his throat and all that came out was a strangled gasp. Even as he reached for the emergency call button she moved it out of reach to dangle on the floor. Naturally grabbing at his throat with both hands he didn't think to block hers as she sent a shock to his brain giving it the same effect as Beast Boy.

She looked back at him and gave him a sarcastic thank you for helping make her immortal. In the nearest waiting room were Star and Cyborg. Star was asleep while Cyborg was awake looking like a dog on guard duty. Using her mind she snagged Cyborg and dragged him into the hall. Again like Robin his eyes recognized her but this time all she had to do was shock him instead of hitting him.

Starfire she took a different tact. Lifting her into the air she slammed her against the wall effectively knocking her completely unconscious and finished the job she had come here to do.

Propping Cyborg back against the wall she left as if nothing had happened and plastered on the same fake smile she had worn when she came in.

"Did you get what you came for ma'am?"

"Oh yes, thanks very much."

The girl nodded and looked down at a magazine as Raven exited the building and reappeared in the hospital Eren was in.

Raven thought about how sad it was that a race that dominated the planet was so stupid. Really you'd think humans would be smart enough to see through her little charade but apparently not. And to think she had once tried to live among them. Thank God Erik had come to her. She wasn't sure what she would have done without him. Then again as he would say, God had nothing to do with them.

Sitting in the room she asked a passing doctor where Erik had gone and he said her brother had gone to the snack machine to grab something. He said he hadn't been looking so great. Raven didn't think much of it. After all the man had escaped from a club fought the Titans, and stayed in a hospital in under 24 hours. She was surprised she didn't feel the same way.

Ten minutes after the doctor had gone by and several hours after Erik had secretly donated blood a nurse came in almost skipping with joy.

"Ms. Roth, you're not going to believe it. The latest DNA tests show a match for your son."

"You got to be shitting me. Who else got tested?"

"The man who was here with you. He requested a test earlier but didn't want you to know. I'd guess he didn't want you to be disappointed in case of a failure."

"I didn't see that coming."

The nurse had walked over to Eren and checked the machines. "Well obviously the doctors didn't tell you this but supposedly in a case like this chances are the father would be more successful."

Raven dismissed the comment. "Oh wow, I'm jumping for joy, can't you tell?"

The woman frowned at the sarcasm. "I noticed the name of the father wasn't filled on the form. It's a good thing he showed up to donate isn't it?"

Okay now she was confused, and the nurse was doing nothing to help her confusion. As far as Erik had said Eren's father was locked and trapped in hell.

She looked at the woman curiously. "Yeah? Where's his father now?"

Just then Erik walked in the room and hesitated at the scene in front of him. Some unidentified nurse looked ecstatic and Raven looked confused. When she was confused that never seemed to be a good thing. When the nurse said her next words he was tempted to kill her and run.

"Oh there he is, the man of the hour. Come to check on your son then?"


	16. Chapter 16

16

Erik choked on his drink when he heard those words. Looking from the nurse to Eren to Raven, and back again he said the first thing that came to mind.

"Oh, shit." He turned as the doctor from earlier walked in.

Seeing Erik's pale face combined with the other two he quickly deduced what had happened. Motioning to the girl he called her out. "Let's go Cindy I'm sure you're needed elsewhere." He glanced once at Raven. "Well I'm sure the two of you have a lot to talk about." He looked back at Erik before he shut the door.

He may not like the man, but he had done the right thing. Sacrificing the woman's trust and respect to save the son who didn't even know who he was. Not many people would do that and he silently wished the man luck.

Thirty seconds later he was glad he shut the door as he and everyone else stopped what they were doing to look at the door. Each of them just kind of looked at each other and back to the door as it sounded like something shattered. Really he thought someone should check and see what was happening and security came around the corner until they saw what room it was and backed off.

Two of the world's most deadly people were in a room together revealing one of the deadliest secrets possible. Yeah he was sure no one would be going near that room for at least an hour. Every person kind of forced themselves back to work even as there was a loud bang against the door.

But despite the danger he had a job to do. Approaching the door slowly he lightly knocked ready to run as fast as he could. To his surprise the door opened slowly and the two of them were standing there as if nothing had happened.

"Right uh, we need to take Eren now. We'd like to go ahead and get started." He didn't dare say the words "your son" because he wasn't sure of the reaction since it might refer to the both of them. Another person came forward and together they wheeled the bed and machine out into the hall and to the safest and most logical destination on that floor. To the elevator.

The door opened up and a group of people were standing there. "What's going on up here?" They all looked down the hall as what sounded like a tornado was going on in the room. "Okay I think maybe we should go back down now."

The doors shut but the next elevator opened up and they basically jumped in and hit the floor they wanted to go to deciding the safest bet would be to leave the hospital completely but still they wouldn't dare to give the son of two very dangerous people anything less than their full attention.

Raven just looked at Erik after the doctor left. She had been ready to dismiss the nurse, but she had scanned the doctor's mind and he obviously knew it, and apparently Erik knew it too.

"So that was interesting." Erik said scratching the back of his head in a nervous gesture.

"You should see it from my point of view." Really Raven had no idea how she felt. Annoyed, angry, confused and fairly grossed out all at the same time. Obviously it showed because Erik suddenly hit the floor as the window shattered and glass flew everywhere.

"Holy shit Raven, calm the fuck down." He knew there was no chance of that when her eyes changed to their original color of blood red. Okay, now he totally knew he was screwed because even though she had learned to shut this side of her down that meant she was _letting_ it take over. Scrambling to his feet he was hesitant to attack since she would not only won but possible hurt Eren in the process.

As wind picked up in the room the glass swirled around and he threw a shield up over the bed to protect it from any glass. Doing that kept him from protecting himself and suddenly a chair slammed into his stomach smashing him into the door and making his head bleed for two seconds before it healed.

When there was a knock on the door her eyes flashed white and suddenly everything restored itself to the way it was. When he opened the door two nervous looking doctors came in and took Eren relieving Erik since he would no longer be in danger.

When the door shut he held up his hands slowly and tried to reason. "Alright now, let's just talk about this calmly I'm sure everything can be discussed rationally." When she didn't immediately kill him he decided to continue. "See what happened was- dammit Raven back off."

He rolled under the bed as pretty much everything was lifted off the floor. Only his powers kept the bed from going with it. Seeing his situation was hopeless he released the bed and made brake for the door. Blowing it open he was about to cross the threshold when a small floor mat was yanked out from under him and he flew ten feet into the air and landed outside on his back.

It was right about now he was really wishing he had never made that vow not to hurt her. But then thinking back it was not to kill her or mortally wound her, he had never said anything about defense or fighting her because he hadn't planned on such an event. Looking around he saw that the entire floor had been emptied of personnel. Excellent they didn't have to worry about witnesses though that would really matter now.

Flipping back he blasted back at her and sent her into a wall. She may be a lot stronger but that didn't mean he couldn't put up a decent fight. Before she could recover a whim struck him and he turned around and fried their computer systems erasing every documentation or note that had on demon blood. The samples they had taken would all be injected into Eren and so they would fully disappear.

Turning back he was surprised to feel his head attached to his shoulders and didn't see her anywhere in the room. Totally confused he ran in half expecting to be hit from behind but it was completely empty.

It spoke monuments for her power if she could disappear without him feeling a stir of power. Looking out the window he again didn't see her and since the hospital was still standing he couldn't sense any terror or screams that meant she was no longer on the hospital grounds.

Teleporting to the penthouse he saw she wasn't there and went back to the hospital room hoping to find some clue as to where she had gone. After a five minute search he found nothing. Okay now he really wanted to kill that nurse and doctor or at least them into complete oblivion for what they had revealed.

Glancing again out the window he couldn't help but wonder what he had just done. He just stood there in silence wondering what sort of monster he had unleashed.

**A/N: Alright so check it out. Like I said at the beginning that's the first Teen Titans story I ever wrote. I know it's not much and I wanted to delete it but then I realized it would make a good prequel to the story I started the other day. Now as usual I'm making no promises because I got exams in a week but I'm not that dedicated to academics. Still in case I don't do much up dating I have Christmas break in two weeks meaning I'll have a lot of time to work on the new one. So even though this one wasn't so great bar with me for a while.**


End file.
